Shelter
by Herria
Summary: Tras dos años fuera, todo parece lo mismo. Aunque él quizás ha cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

_**-Shelter-** _

_**Capitulo I**_

 _ **\- WELCOME -**_

* * *

Tenía un nudo en el estomago, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba nervioso como un chiquillo al enfrentarse a un examen importante.

A pesar de todo se mantenía estoico, por suerte, a lo largo de los años había aprendido a esconder bajo una capa de soberbia y cinismo la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

El callejón no estaba iluminado, los cristales reflejaban las lejanas luces del trafico.

Un punto rojo se iluminó en la distancia. Casi pudo sentir el denso y toxico olor del puro.

Un olor familiar que hizo que el nudo de su estomago se cerrara aun mas.

\- Eso te matará – había pensado mil frases para romper el hielo, mil escusas y mis disculpas, pero en ese momento todas sonaban falsas en su cabeza.

La luz de un coche iluminó el rostro de su amigo, que parecía más mayor y cansado que nunca.

Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que iba a pegarle un puñetazo, algo que por otro lado merecía.

En cambio pasó las manos por encima de su hombro y lo abrazó con fuerza. Como un padre que recibe a su hijo después de meses en el frente.

\- Eres el hombre mas idiota que ha pisado la faz del planeta, Spike – dijo finalmente Jet apartándose de él.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, viejo amigo – colocando las manos en sus bolsillos sonrió con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Donde has estado? - preguntó. – Te dimos por muerto, maldita sea, no hacía falta que volvieses, pero al menos...al menos podrías haber dicho que seguías en pie.

\- Si, podía haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice - podía haber hecho muchas cosas que no se atrevió a hacer, podía haber vuelto tras su pelea con Vicious. Pero no habría servido para nada. - ¿Por qué no me invitas a unas cervezas? Estoy sin blanca.

Jet le miró con severidad y esta vez si que le dio el puñetazo, lo hizo con fuerza y sintió todos los huesos de su mandíbula crujir. Se llevó la mano al mentón dolorido pero no dijo nada.

\- A dos manzanas de aquí hay un bar, siempre hay alguien tocando Blues – Jet le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad.

Se sentaron en aquel bar y bebieron durante horas y hablaron. Hablaron como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Le contó que el último año y medio lo había pasado con Laughing Bull, la mayor parte del tiempo meditando y cultivando maíz.

* * *

Nunca había pensado en lo reparadora que era la brisa marina.

La silueta de la Bebop apareció ante sus ojos, tan vieja y destartalada como siempre. Le resultó una visión maravillosa, acogedora. El metal se reflejaba en el agua, un espejismo que multiplicaba la imagen de la nave.

Su corazón dio un vuelvo al ver la Swordfish en la cubierta, una gruesa capa de polvo la cubría, pero allí estaba, preciosa, intacta, de aquel rojo brillante, ya desgastado por el paso del tiempo.

\- ¿La recuperaste? - dijo con un hilo de voz.

Jet sólo sonrió y él corrió hasta la nave.

Si no hubiera resultado ridículo, la habría abrazado, la habría besado, su chica querida, pasó la mano por el polvo, en una suave caricia.

\- Creí haberte perdido – susurró apoyando su cabeza en la nave.

\- Cualquiera diría que te alegras mas de verla a ella que a mi – le dio un fuerte manotazo en la espalda y se echó a reír.

Como había echado de menos aquella risa fuerte y profunda, se dio la vuelta y caminó detrás de Jet.

El nudo de su estomago volvió a aparecer al cruzar la puerta y caminar por aquel largo pasillo.

\- ¿ Sigue por aquí? - preguntó parándose en el cruce de pasillos, observando a poca distancia la pequeña sala de estar, por la que parecía no haber pasado el tiempo.

\- ¿ No lo recuerdas? Ed se fue antes que tú – Jet anduvo por el corredor sin mirarle hasta llegar al sofá.- En los dos últimos años "Radical Edward" se ha convertido en una de las hacker más buscadas del Sistema Solar, es una criminal, cuando la ISSP la pisa los talones se refugia aquí, no la reconocerías, se ha convertido en una preciosa adolescente, demasiado diría yo. En ocasiones me dan ganas de comprarme una escopeta para alejar a todos los moscones que la rodean – suspiró con cansancio – Faye le enseñó algunos trucos cuando estuvo por aquí... en fin, la he visto pelear y me preocupan más ellos que la propia Ed. El bueno de Ein la sigue allí donde va – Jet sonrió- Ese maldito bribón nunca agradeció la mano que le dio de comer y que le acogió, igual que cierto imbécil que conozco.

\- Jet... - se alegraba de oír noticias de Ed, de verdad que lo hacía, siempre le había tenido un gran aprecio a la chiquilla, la forma en la que sus enormes ojos dorados le miraban... era como si sólo viese su lado bueno, si es que lo tenía.

\- Si – Jet resopló, porque él sabía perfectamente por quien le estaba preguntando. - Puede que la veas en algún momento.

Le miró con curiosidad, sintiendo que una punzada de ansiedad le recorría de punta a punta. No se atrevía a preguntar, sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

\- Se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, regresa borracha la mayoría de las veces y duerme todo el día, se ducha, come algo y se va. A veces viene cuando me levanto, me saluda y no volvemos a hablar en días, por lo que se, caza a menudo, a lo loco. Pero es una mujer con suerte y siempre sale ilesa de cualquier situación. - carraspeó. - No se como se tomará volver a verte, no muy bien supongo.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – se dejó caer en el sofá, no recordaba lo cómodo que era, ni aquel olor a humo de tabaco y cuero envejecido. Sintió que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos diciéndole que por fin había regresado a casa.

\- ¿Quieres cenar algo? - preguntó Jet poniéndose en pie. - No hay mucho donde elegir, ya sabes cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí.

Una sonrisa se instalo en su labios, había echado de menos aquella rutina, aquellos olores, aquellos sonidos. La forma casi imperceptible en la que la Bebop se mecía en el puerto.

\- Cualquier cosa que lleve proteínas estará bien -

Cenaron y volvieron a pasar horas hablando, como en los viejos tiempos cuando sólo eran ellos dos. Aunque había algo diferente en su amigo, quizá era él el que había cambiado.

Estuvo sentado en el sofá durante mucho tiempo, fumando, escuchando todos aquellos ruidos, volviendo a acostumbrase a ellos.

Escuchó el inconfundible ronroneo de la Red Tail al posarse sobre la cubierta. Su corazón se aceleró. Podía sentir los latidos intensos contra su pecho. Tenía la boca seca y le sudaban las manos.

Faye no tardó en aparecer por la puerta y posó los ojos en él durante un segundo.

\- Genial – murmuró. - ¿ Por qué tendré que ver hijos de puta en vez de elefantes rosas?

Sintió el impuso de levantarse y salió tras ella. La escuchó ahogar un suspiro, se detuvo y él hizo lo mismo. La vio girarse indignada, olía a bar, a tabaco y a tristeza.

\- Lárgate de mi vista, maldito fantasma – lanzó sus manos abiertas contra él. Ella creería que iba a atravesarlo como al humo.

Pero sus pequeñas manos chocaron contra su pecho. Palideció, más aún, si es que era posible. Sus enormes ojos verdes de abrieron de par en par.

\- No – la voz escapó de sus labios como un suspiro. Estaba petrificada, cerró las manos agarrando la tela de su chaqueta.

Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no abrazarla, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Faye apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Me estoy volviendo loca – murmuró separándose de él.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó tambaleante, casi a trompicones.

Cuando Faye estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y una exclamación que le quemaba en la garganta.

Sentía calor allí donde ella se había apoyado, pasó la mano por su pecho sintiendo que aún podía oler su champú.

Contuvo una maldición y se puso en marcha, al pasar por la habitación de Faye la vio desplomarse sobre la cama. Pasó las manos por su pelo nervioso ,tocó el botón de la cerradura y se alejó con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Entró en su propia habitación, alguien , Jet, con seguridad, se había dedicado a limpiar el polvo. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó de la silla. La botella de whisky estaba vacía y el vaso en que la había visto reflejada, estaba en el suelo, hecho pedazos.

Se desabrochó la camisa y la colgó en una percha. Le dolía el pecho y sentía una vacío en el estomago, se tumbó sobre la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza, tratando de borrar los ojos vidriosos de Faye de su mente.

* * *

Durmió al rededor de seis horas, no muy bien de hecho, Jet había preparado café pero ya estaba frío. Se acercó a la cocina a calentar una taza para él y otra para su amigo. Jet navegaba en la web de criminales, buscando algo a lo que echarle el guante.

Le apetecía, tenía ganas de trabajar con él, volver a sentir la adrenalina del triunfo. Dejó una de las tazas sobre la mesa y subió a por la otra.

Vio a Faye arrastrar los pies por la sala y sentarse, más bien dejarse caer sobre el sofá. Tenía rímel bajo sus ojos cansados y en sus labios aún se veía carmín reseco.

\- ¿ Has hecho café? - preguntó llevándose la taza a los labios.

La dejo sobre la mesa con cuidado.

\- Ayer - se llevó las manos al pelo y se apartó el flequillo de los ojos. - Ayer... tuve una alucinación.

Se giró nerviosa a mirar a Jet, que no fue capaz de decir nada.

\- Vi a Spike ... le toqué … - susurró cubriéndose la cara con las manos – Estoy perdiendo la cabeza, tengo que dejar de beber, el alcohol esta destruyendo mis neuronas.

Jet se giró para mirarle con los ojos cargados de reproche.

\- Nunca tuviste demasiadas – dijo bajando las escaleras, notó como los hombros de Faye se tensaban.

Él sentía tensión también, nervios, sólo quería que ella levantase la cabeza y lo mirara o tal vez no, no sabía como iba a reaccionar.

Faye levantó la cabeza lentamente y clavó sus ojos en él. Le miró durante unos segundos en silencio y sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa estaba muy lejos de ser la que a él tanto le gustaba.

Era la sonrisa que usaba para embaucar a los criminales que intentaba atrapar, la de jugar al póquer, la misma sonrisa cínica que le había dedicado a él cuando se conocieron.

\- Menos mal que mi salud mental no es el problema – dijo apartando la mirada de él.

Sintió que le quitaban el aire, se paró frente a ella que ya no le miraba. Tenía la vista en el suelo. La oyó suspirar antes de alzar la vista de nuevo.

\- Llegas tarde, vaquero – volvió a clavar sus ojos en él, volvió a robarle el aire. Esta vez ni siquiera sonreía. Se levantó del sofá y desapareció de la estancia,

Quiso salir tras ella, pero sus pies estaban anclados al suelo.

* * *

I left you heartbroken, but not until those very words were spoken  
Has anybody ever made such a fool out of you?

-Shelter - Ray Lamontagne.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ya está aquí la pesada de Herria con otra de sus historias.

Espero que os guste. ¡Besos!

He corregido algunos fallos y se me había olvidado decir que el comienzo de este fic esta inspirado en un fanart de d2071 que vi en Tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Shelter -  
**

 **Capitulo II  
**

 **\- ALL THE LONELY PEOPLE -**

* * *

 _La chica tenía el pelo rosa, las paletas separadas y dientes de conejo. Era extremadamente delgada. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y se miró en el espejo._

 _\- ¿Te queda algo de Red Eye? -_

 _Había un lunar en el centro de su pecho._

 _\- En el bolsillo de mi pantalón-_

 _Ella sonrió entusiasmada y se agachó a recogerlo del suelo._

 _\- Deja algo para mi -_

 _Se chutó aquella basura y saltó de nuevo sobre la cama con el vial en las manos._

 _\- ¿ Eras soldado o algo? - preguntó pasando las manos sobre su pecho. - Estas lleno de cicatrices ¿ Qué hay bajo ese vendaje? ¿ Y estas heridas de bala? Tuve un novio soldado, las cicatrices pueden borrarse..._

 _\- ¿ Porque no pones esa boquita en otro sitio y así te callas ? Me das dolor de cabeza. Después yo me comeré ese lunar que tienes entre las tetas. - Le quitó el vial y lo usó él mismo._

 _Ella sonrió con desden y se puso manos a la obra._

 _La droga comenzó ha hacerle efecto. Miró a la chica, de la que ni siquiera sabía el nombre, llevaba los labios pintados del mismo color que usaba Julia._

* * *

No había vuelto a hablar con Faye, ni a cruzarse con ella desde la ultima vez. Se pasaba las horas en el sofá. Esperando, sin saber muy bien el que. Atrapó a un par de cretinos y salió de copas con Jet en un par de ocasiones. Pero algo pesaba en su interior. Una sensación plomiza de ausencia.

Jet sonrió bajando las escaleras. El ruido de un motor que no conocía le sorprendió, miró a Jet que volvió a sonreír. El ruido cesó y tras un par de minutos escuchó el correteo nervioso de Ein contra el suelo metálico de la Bebop.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, ladrando entusiasmado. Saltó sobre sus piernas , alegre, meneando su pequeña colita.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, amigo – dijo acariciando la cabeza del perrillo.

Ein saltaba de un lado a otro, dando vueltas alrededor de él.

\- ¡ Spike! - el grito de Ed le hizo girar la cabeza.

La chiquilla saltó por encima de la barandilla con agilidad y se colgó de su cuello. - ¡ Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡ No es tan fácil acabar con Spike Spiegel!

Se separó de él con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Jet tenía razón, la pequeña y andrógina Ed se había convertido en una preciosa adolescente.

Llevaba rastas en el pelo y algunas plumas enganchadas en el. Iba maquillada con una intensa sombra negra, que resaltaba sus enormes ojos dorados. Vestía una camiseta blanca, cortada por ella misma, unos vaqueros muy cortos y calzaba unas botas militares negras con cordones amarillo brillante. Tenía un aro en la nariz y una pequeña bola plateada en la lengua.

\- ¡ Es increíble! - volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza. - ¡ Me alegro tanto!

De repente se quedo en silencio y miró a Jet.

\- ¿ Lo sabe Faye – Faye? - preguntó preocupada.

Este asintió con la cabeza y ella se mordió el labio pensativa.

\- Bueno, ahora todo está en su sitio – se tiró en el sofá junto a Jet.- Ya arreglaremos los rotos

\- ¿Has vuelto a meterte en líos jovencita? - Jet le dedicó una larga mirada de reproche, mientras ella se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá y sacaba su ordenador de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda.

\- No – sonrió mirándole. - Nada que nadie de la Be- Bebop no haría.

No pudo evitar echarse a reír, no supo lo mucho que había echado de menos a la chiquilla hasta que la tuvo delante. Sonriendo con aquella malicia inocente que tienen los adolescentes.

Volvió a sentirse en casa, igual que cuando compartió su primera cerveza con Jet después de mucho tiempo, cuando vio la silueta de la Bebop. Únicamente faltaba que Faye estuviese allí, discutiendo con él, coqueteando con él, haciendo su vida real.

* * *

Jet acabó mandándole a él y a Ed a comprar algo de comida.

\- ¿ Ahora pilotas un mono- racer? - preguntó a la chiquilla que caminaba junto a él – He visto tu cacharro, es una buena nave ¿Jet te enseñó a pilotar?

\- Si, aunque Faye- Faye me enseñó la mejor parte, Jet es demasiado precavido – se rió. – La velocidad es increíble, esa sensación de libertad... Me encanta.

\- Sé de lo que hablas – claro que lo sabía, había pasado dos años sin ponerse a los mandos de la Swordfish. Disfrutó del momento en el que se sentó en la cabina del piloto y sintió la vibración del motor al arrancar, de la sensación en su estomago al despegar, de la maldita velocidad. Hizo piruetas, puso el motor al limite . Amaba volar . - ¿ Faye te enseñó a pilotar como ella? Tendré que darte un par de lecciones para que olvides todo lo que ella te enseñó.

\- Te ganaría en una carrera- Ed sonrió y le hizo sonreír a él también.

Dudaba que con dieciséis año tuviera licencia para pilotar, pero con Faye como maestra estaba seguro que Ed sería capaz de falsificar cualquier cosa. Aunque le sorprendía que Jet se tomase con tanta tranquilidad aquella falta de respeto por las normas.

Siguieron caminando hacía el supermercado, notó como todos los chicos la miraban y pensó seriamente en comprarse una escopeta él también.

\- ¿Que querías decir con arreglaremos los rotos? -había estado dándole vueltas a aquello toda la mañana, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ed frunció el ceño preocupada.

\- Faye- Faye – suspiró.- Recuperar su memoria ha sido lo peor que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo, en una escala del uno al diez, diría que es un doce y que tú te murieses no ayudó demasiado.

\- Entiendo -

\- No, no lo entiendes – Ed le miró con dureza por un momento pero volvió a sonreír en seguida.- Pero no hay nada de que preocuparse ahora.

Dio un salto delante de él y echó a correr, tal y como habría hecho la Ed que abandonó la Bebop buscando a un padre ausente, que nunca pareció preocuparse de ella. Muchas cosas eran diferentes, ligeramente diferentes, colores, olores, sensaciones. Como si aquello que él recordaba hubiese cambiado, él también lo había hecho, era un Spike diferente al que dejó la Bebop.

* * *

Pararon a comer helado sentados frente al mar y regresaron horas después cargados de bolsas. Al llegar Ed se descalzó, quitándose aquellas botas militares que no parecían estar hechas para ella.

Se sentó en el sofá, encendió su ordenador y comenzó a trabajar o a jugar, fuese lo que fuese lo hacía con una concentración absoluta. Él se sentó en la butaca, con una lata de cerveza en la mano. Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo, se percató de que el ventilador era nuevo. Lo miró con curiosidad, apenas hacía ruido. Era de color cobrizo y de el colgaban unas tiras de colores. Ein dormitaba a sus pies, moviendo las orejas cuando alguno de los quejidos de la Bebop le desvelaban de su sueño.

El motor de la Red Tail se detuvo en el hangar y volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo nervioso que se instalaba en sus tripas cada vez que Faye estaba cerca. No tardó en aparecer por la puerta, con un par de bolsas del centro comercial. Tenía el mismo aspecto cansado de siempre.

\- ¡Edward! - exclamó con alegría. - ¿ En que lío te has metido ahora?

\- Buenas Faye- Faye – le respondió con entusiasmo.

Ella se acercó al sofá, apoyó sus brazos blanquecinos sobre los cojines y esbozó una sonrisa tenue.

\- ¿ Que haces? - preguntó reclinándose sobre el sofá.

\- Nada, Cherius Medical ha decidido hacer una donación de cinco millones de wolongs a una asociación de lucha contra el cáncer infantil. – Ed sonrió abiertamente y le guiñó un ojo.

Faye dejó escapar una risa agradable.

\- Han vuelto a subir el precio por tu cabeza – dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos en el pelo de Ed.- El día que alcances el valor de mi deuda, yo misma te entregare.

\- Aun crees que puedes atraparme ¿eh? – contestó cambiando a la web de cazarecompensas buscando su propia ficha.

\- Deberías cambiar la foto, ese monigote amarillo está muy visto – Faye golpeó con sus dedos la pantalla del ordenador. - Una foto del alcalde Solaris estaría bien, es un capullo.

\- ¿Capullo a que nivel? - preguntó de girando la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

\- Capullo nivel Marcos – sentenció.

\- Ooooh - Ed se llevó las manos a la boca.

Ambas comenzaron a reír como niñas y él se sintió como un espía escuchando una conversación que no tenía derecho a escuchar.

Faye alzó la vista y puso los ojos en él durante un instante y su sonrisa se transformo en una mueca de disgusto.

\- ¡Faye! Que bien verte sobria y despierta – dijo Jet apareciendo repentinamente en la habitación.

Ella resopló pero no dijo nada.

\- Tengo una propuesta que haceros, he encontrado algo interesante en lo que podemos trabajar todos juntos -

Miró a Jet aliviado, no hacer nada le consumía.

\- Hay un grupo, que se dedica a robar animales exóticos o en peligro de extinción y traficar con ellos, vendiéndolos en el mercado negro.

Aquello no parecía excitante en absoluto.

\- No pagan mucho por ellos por separado- continuó Jet.

Observó que Faye no estaba prestando atención, parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de allí. ¿En que estaría pensando? Parecía realmente triste, no le gustaba la sensación que eso provocaba en él.

\- Pero si capturamos a todo el grupo es un buen pellizco. -

No podía apartar los ojos de ella, escuchó reír a Ed y cuando giró la cabeza para mirarla ella le estaba observando con curiosidad.

\- Son siete ¿ Os apuntáis? -

No había prestado atención a lo que Jet estaba diciendo.

\- Lo que sea – dijo finalmente.- Yo me apuntó.

\- Yo también- gritó Ed entusiasmada dando una palmada en el aire.

¿Ed también participaba en la acción directa? Ni Faye ni Jet reprocharon nada, así que no sería él el que lo hiciese.

\- Me voy a dormir – dijo finalmente Faye .- Llevo veinticuatro horas en pie.

\- ¿Pero estas dentro o no? - preguntó Jet

\- Paso -

\- Luego no pienses que vamos a repartir el botín contigo -

\- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con vosotros -

Dicho esto salió de la sala de estar con paso firme y meneando las caderas. Sonrió viéndola marchar, algunas cosas no cambian nunca.

\- ¿Donde están? - preguntó con la vista fija en el lugar por el cual Faye había desaparecido.

\- Europa – contestó Jet meneando la cabeza.

\- ¿ El satélite o el continente de la tierra? - preguntó Ed sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

\- A si... el satélite - murmuró Jet que se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y comenzó a explicar los pormenores de su plan.

* * *

Le despertaron los golpes secos de Jet en su puerta.

\- Spike, llegamos en una hora - susurró. – Ed y yo vamos a comer fuera ¿Te vienes?

Dio una vuelta en la cama y se frotó la cara adormecido. Tenía la boca seca y los músculos agarrotados, había dormido muchas horas. Le dolía la cabeza, se la cubrió con la almohada y refunfuñó frustrado.

\- Si – gruñó malhumorado. – Diez minutos.

Al cabo de dos horas paseaban por el centro de la ciudad en busca de un restaurante lo suficientemente económico como para poder pagarse una buena cantidad de comida.

Estaba muerto de hambre y por la cara de sus amigos podría decirse que ellos también. Faye no fue con ellos y cada vez estaba mas seguro de que se debía a que él estuviese allí. Le irritaba que ella se comportase de una manera tan irracional e infantil.

Encontraron un pequeño local que servía comida casera a buen precio. Lo regentaba una señora que les trataba como si fuesen sus nietos. Les llenaba los platos y las copas con amabilidad. Hacía años que no disfrutaba de una comida tan sabrosa y abundante. Salieron de allí satisfechos y tan llenos que les costaba caminar.

\- Creo que puedo rodar – dijo Jet sonriendo a la vez que se encendía un cigarrillo y se palmeaba la tripa.

\- Si, rodar, rodar – canturreó Ed dando grandes un pequeño paseo, se despidió de ellos diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer.

La vio alejarse al trote, con el ordenador a la espalda y sus rastas moviéndose con ritmo al compás de sus pasos.

\- Ha cambiado mucho – murmuró.

\- Si, todos lo hemos hecho, Spike-o – añadió Jet.

Miró a su amigo intrigado, pero no comentó nada más. Jet le dijo que tenía que hablar con Bob antes de ponerse a trabajar en la recompensa y se marchó dejándolo solo.

No tenía nada que hacer y no quería volver a una Bebop en la que solo estaba Faye.

* * *

 **All the lonely people**  
 **Where do they all come from?**  
 **All the lonely people**  
 **Where do they all belong?**

 **Eleanor Rigby - The Beatles.**

* * *

En este fic voy a escribir únicamente desde el punto de vista de Spike, por lo tanto solo sabremos lo que él sabe. Y no se si es una fuente muy fiable de todas formas. jajajaj.

¡Muchas gracias por leerme!


	3. Chapter 3

**-Shelter-**

**Capitulo III**

 **-That Woman's Gonna Break Your Heart-  
**

* * *

 _Le dolía la cabeza. Estaba sin un woolong, solo podía permitirse un trago más o algo de comer y necesitaba las dos cosas. Se acercó al supermercado pensando en robar algo, siempre se le dio bien, parecía tener un gran don para la delincuencia. Se habría echado a reír si todo aquello no fuese realmente triste. No podía caer mas bajo, robar para comer, para drogarse, acabaría muerto en cualquier callejón. Ya ni siquiera podía pelear. Era patético. Su imagen se reflejó en el cristal de la tienda, no se había afeitado en semanas y llevaba tres días sin darse una ducha. Se le marcaban los pómulos, estaba mucho mas delgado que de costumbre. Se preguntó que veían en él las mujeres con las que había pasado sus ultimas noches. La droga siempre era un buen aliciente. Desde luego no era el mejor de los partidos._

 _Si Jet le viese así ¿Qué diría? Estaba seguro que le contaría alguna fabula absurda, con su voz grabe, le miraría con dureza y menearía la cabeza, dándolo por perdido. Faye en cambio le gritaría. Hecha una furia. Le golpearía. Pero sus ojos estarían cargados de preocupación y tristeza. Eran las únicas personas que se habían preocupado por él en años. Se daba asco a si mismo. Pero no tenía nada que perder. Necesitaba más Red Eye._

 _Se apoyó en la puerta mareado. Las manos le comenzaban a temblar por el mono._

 _\- Pájaro que nada -_

 _Abrió los ojos, Laughing Bull y el otro nativo que vivía con él le miraban con curiosidad._

 _Emitió una especie de gruñido, pero ellos no se movieron._

 _\- Estas muerto, Spike – dijo_

 _\- Si_

 _\- Conozco un lugar donde los muertos pueden descansar , ven a verme._

 _No añadió una palabra más y ambos se marcharon de allí.Volvió a apoyarse en la pared y sacó de su bolsillo el poco dinero que le quedaba. ¿Beber o comer? La jaqueca era cada vez mas intensa. Encendió su ultimo cigarro con dedos temblorosos. Necesitaba una dosis. O una bala en el cráneo._

Estaba seguro que Vicious sonreía en el infierno _._

* * *

Ed mascaba chicle, haciendo burbujas para hacerlas estallar a continuación. La veía desde su posición. Ein estaba junto a ella, atento, con el hocico levantado, olfateando quien sabe que. Según la información que Bob había proporcionado a Jet, la ISSP intuía que esa misma noche, los contrabandistas entregarían una pareja de linces ibéricos, una especie de gato salvaje de la tierra a un par de multimillonarios. Ed encontró la matricula de la furgoneta que los traficantes de animales usaban para trasportar sus capturas. Pero no tenían más información, ni el modelo ni el color.

Jet vigilaba a la pareja dentro de un hotel de cinco estrellas en el estaban alojados. Él esperaba fuera. Con un ojo puesto en la pequeña hacker y la cabeza en otra parte. Se apoyó en la puerta del edificio. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar las caras de los tipos que tenían que capturar. Preguntándose si aparecerían por allí o la entrega se haría en otro lugar. El portero abrió la puerta del hotel y deseó buenas noches a la persona que salía de allí. Abrió los ojos.

Faye resopló al verlo y se apoyó en el lado contrario de la puerta. Sacó de su pequeño bolso un paquete de tabaco y se puso fumar. Iba vestida para una fiesta. Su mirada se desvió a un hombre que jugaba con sus hijos pequeños. Quería decir algo. Lo necesitaba. Le resultaba fácil hablar con Jet, con Ed, pero con ella era imposible. Cada vez que estaban cerca, la cabeza le fallaba y las palabras se le perdían en la garganta.

\- ¿Se te ha despertado el instinto maternal? - dijo por fin ya que ella seguía con la mirada fija en los niños.

Ella le dedicó una mirada glacial y en ese momento deseó haberse tragado sus palabras.

\- De hecho – dijo separándose de la pared y lanzando la colilla lejos de ella. - Pensaba en mi padre.

Tragó saliva cuando ella lo miró brevemente.

\- ¿Puedo contarte una historia? Sé que te encantan – dijo con ironía. - Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en un país que ya no existe, nació una niña. Era una niña normal, estudió en un colegio de monjas, en el que solo estudiaban chicas. Tenía muchas amigas, iban juntas a la playa y al cine. Hablaban de tonterías y se escapaban para ver a los chicos de un colegio cercano. Era bastante tímida. ¿Te creerías si te dijera que dio su primer beso con diecisiete años? A la niña en cuestión le encantaba el atletismo, tenía las piernas firmes, hechas para correr. Era hija única y estaba muy mimada. Tocaba el piano. No le gustaba demasiado, pero... si a su familia y ella era una buena chica.

Sé calló para encender otro cigarro, estaba encogida, como si tuviese frío. Alrededor de sus codos colgaba un chal de gasa blanca y jugueteaba con él. Su postura, sus gestos, todo en ella emanaba una profunda tristeza.

\- La pequeña quería ser astronauta – una risa amarga escapó de sus labios. – Ver el espacio y todo eso. Siempre fue una buena estudiante, se graduó con buenas notas y comenzó a estudiar ingeniería aeroespacial. Su padre que tenía mas dinero que un sultán, decidió regalarle a su estúpida y malcriada niña un viaje espacial, el primero que se hacía para civiles. El destino quiso que el primer viaje turístico alrededor de la tierra fuese un fracaso. Se accidentó, fue horrible, un accidente en el que murieron cientos de personas. Resulta que la niña malcriada no fue capaz de morir en aquel puto accidente y su padre que la quería mas que a nada en el mundo, decidió que tal vez podrían salvarle la vida en el futuro y se gastó todo su fortuna para que así fuese.

\- Faye...- lo miró con rabia, temblaba apretando los puños, quería acercarse a ella y darla un abrazo.

\- Eh, al menos he cumplido mi sueño – dijo con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.- Soy un puto astronauta.

Dio un paso hacia ella que retrocedió lentamente.

Un coche paró en la acera y alguien bajó de él.

\- ¿Señorita Valentine? - preguntó.

\- Si – dijo ella cubriéndose con el chal ante la descarada mirada de aquel hombre, que abrió la puerta del coche.

\- Hasta la vista, vaquero – susurró posando sus labios con cuidado sobre los de él, estaban secos y algo cortados por el frío. Apenas duró un segundo, pero un chispazo de electricidad le recorrió la columna vertebral, dejándolo clavado al suelo. - Me alegra haber coincidido contigo en esta vida.

\- ¿Que? - preguntó confuso cuando se alejó de él- Faye ¿ Donde vas?

Ella cerró la puerta del coche sin añadir nada más y alejaron de allí. Fue incapaz de reaccionar mientras observaba el coche alejarse por la carretera.

No la volvió a ver. Aquella noche capturaron al grupo de los animales. Se llevaron un buen pellizco, fue un trabajo fácil, incluso divertido. Funcionaron como un reloj, perfectamente sincronizado. Ed se marchó un par de días después, prometiendo volver y no meterse en líos. Volvían a ser solo Jet y él. Era lo mejor, siempre lo había sido, no las necesitaban, a ninguna de los dos. Ni al maldito chucho desagradecido.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo ruidosa que era aquella vieja nave. Ni de lo grande que era.

* * *

That woman's gonna break your heart  
That woman's gonna tear your soul apart  
That woman's gonna wreck your head  
That woman's gonna leave you sad, so sad

 **"That Woman's Gonna Break Your Heart" - Thin Lizzy.  
**

* * *

Me encanta escribir sobre Spike, es un personaje lleno de matices y de colores, tiene un lado oscuro que me fascina, no se merece a sus amigos y aún así tiene tanto carisma que acaban perdonándole todo.

Faye siempre ha sido mi favorita, pero es mucho mas transparente que Spike Y Jet me parece difícil de descifrar. Por no hablar de Ed que me resulta imposible.

Bueno gracias a todas de nuevo! Sois las mejores! Diana, Ivbyblue, Harumi! y a los que leéis y no decís nada!

Pd: Harumigilr No podemos dejar morir al fandom no. ^_^ Yo seguiré escribiendo, aunque nadie me lea.


	4. Chapter 4

_**\- Shelter IV-** _

_\- Capitulo IV-_

 _ **\- Hard Sun-** _

* * *

_Los dos primeros meses con Laughing Bull fueron horribles. Desintoxicarse fue realmente difícil esta vez. La primera vez tenía veinticuatro años, ahora con treinta se convirtió en dos meses de pesadillas, sudores fríos y noches sin dormir. Un autentico infierno._

 _La ira sin embargo seguía ahí, no podía deshacerse de ella, la violencia había sido parte de él toda su vida, un demonio que lo devoraba, enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser dispuesto a destruirlo todo. También el dolor y la tristeza serían parte de él para siempre._

 _\- "Si encierras el sufrimiento en tu interior, acabará por devorarte por dentro"*_ _¹_ _\- le había dicho el nativo en una ocasión. Lo dijo una mujer hace muchos años. No recordaba quien era._

 _No era un hombre de muchas palabras de todas formas. Reflexionaba, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había perdido y a todo lo que había abandonado._

 _Pensó en Mao que fue su mentor y un padre, pensó en Vicious que fue un compañero, un amigo, el castigo que merecía. Pensó en Julia que fue la esperanza de libertad, fue amor y una tabla de salvación._

 _En Jet que le acogió sin preguntas, sin pedir explicaciones. Un socio, un amigo que le hacía reír a carcajadas. Pensó en Ed que era brisa fresca, que era el futuro que él no tenía, que era la alegría y la inocencia. Pensó en Faye que era un sueño. Una promesa de algo mejor._

 _Abrió los ojos, Laughing Bull estaba frente a él. Una risa escapó de sus labios pensando lo curioso que ver a un indio sentado a lo indio._

 _\- ¿ Qué te hace tanta gracia, Pájaro que Nada ?- abrió sus ojos también y le sonrió con complicidad._

 _\- Pensaba en tonterías -_

 _\- Entonces es la hora de descansar – se levantó sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones. - Aun hay mucho trigo por sembrar._

* * *

Los últimos tres meses habían sido magníficos. Jet y él capturaron a todos los criminales que se habían propuesto, la suerte estaba de su lado. Tenían la nevera llena otra vez, un nuevo calentador de agua y había actualizando los componentes del Swordfish.

Estaba revisando el motor de la Red Tail que acumulaba polvo en el hangar.

\- ¿La echas de menos? - preguntó Jet apareciendo por la puerta cargado con la cesta de la colada.

\- La mecánica me entretiene – dijo agachándose a coger algo de la caja de herramientas.

Jet frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada mas. Durante estos meses hablaron de muchas cosas, en parte había logrado sincerarse con Jet sobre Vicious y sobre Julia, sobre su vida en el sindicato. Obviamente no le contó la mayoría de las cosas. Ni estaba preparado ni quería hacerlo. Pero nunca hablaron de Faye, sospechaba o más bien sabía que su amigo sentía algo por ella. La forma en la que la miraba o la manera (algo enrevesada) de preocuparse por ella. Le enfurecía pensar en tropezar en la misma piedra otra vez, pero Jet no era Vicious y Faye tampoco era Julia.

Pero claro que la echaba de menos, pero a la Faye de sus recuerdos, la bruja cínica y malhablada que se divertía discutiendo con él y le devolvía los coqueteos. No a aquella chica de aspecto triste y cansado que había visto desaparecer. La que le hacía sentir tan culpable.

Quizás le preguntaba por Julia. ¿Como no iba a echarla de menos?

Julia, que había ocupado su corazón durante tanto tiempo que no creía que hubiese espacio para nadie más.

* * *

Se apoyó en la barandilla desde allí podía ver los muelles, siempre le había gustado ese lugar. La brisa le ayudaba a no pensar. A desconectar. Alguien se acercó con sigilo a él.

¿Spike Spiegel? - preguntó este. Se giró despacio, un hombre que le resultaba vagamente familiar le dedicó una severa mueca.

Lo examino con detenimiento, su postura erguida, su gesto serio y su ropa gritaba Red Dragon. Entornó los ojos. ¿Es que nunca iban a dejarlo en paz?

\- Si- contestó mostrando su desden.

\- Tienes que acompañarme – parecía nervioso y pensaba aprovecharse de esa situación.

\- ¿ Y si no quiero? -

El hombre se abrió la gabardina y le enseñó una pistola. Menudo cliché. Tuvo que contener una carcajada. Le dedico una mirada seria y se apoyó plácidamente en la barandilla. No tenía intención de hacerle ningún caso.

\- El señor Mao, le está esperando -

\- Mao está muerto-

\- Mao Yenray está muerto, Mao Yantze ocupa ahora su lugar. - Su hijo, claro, no se había acordado de él.

¿Así que aquel pequeño cabrón estaba ahora al mando del sindicato? Habían pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que lo vio. Fue un niño silencioso y un adolescente insoportable. No quería imaginarse que clase de hombre sería ahora.

El maldito capullo lo apremiaba con la mirada, desenfundó el arma y le apuntó con manos temblorosas. Sonrió con cinismo y levantó las manos.

\- Si me lo pides así … - dijo con sarcasmo.

Cruzaron la puerta del edificio, totalmente remodelado, su corazón latía con fuerza. Nunca pensó volver a pisar aquel suelo. Cogieron el ascensor en silencio. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Tenía la extraña sensación de poder oler la sangre y la pólvora. Los cadáveres que se amontonaban a su paso. Cerró los ojos tratando de borrar todas esas imágenes de su cabeza. Odiaba aquel lugar.

Siguió a aquel hombre hasta el despacho, preguntándose porque había decidido ir hasta allí. Quería dejar todo eso atrás, no quería saber nada del sindicato.

Yantze estaba sentado tras una mesa de caoba,con semblante serio. No se parecía a su padre que siempre tuvo un expresión amable en el rostro.

Le indico que se sentara, no le hizo caso, se paseó por el despacho con tranquilidad.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, Spiegel – dijo secamente.

\- Desde que fuiste a estudiar fuera de Marte –

\- Si, cierto -

\- No pienso volver y si lo que quieres es matarme , no te lo voy a poner fácil - se sirvió una copa de un whisky tremendamente caro, que reposaba sobre un armario. Si iba a morir, mejor hacerlo con estilo. Yantze sonrió con tranquilidad.

\- Spike – paladeó su nombre en un susurro. - Créeme cuando te digo que eres la ultima persona que quiero tener en mis filas.

\- Entonces …

\- Digamos que tengo que resolver unos asuntos - Resolver asuntos era un eufemismo para para matar gente, cobrar deudas o ajustar cuentas lo que significaba matar a gente de todas formas.

\- Alguien en la colonia de casinos no está cumpliendo sus deberes, Un tal Gordon nos pidió un favor para abrir su casino, a cambio nos entregaba el 50% de sus ganancias durante 10 años. Por alguna razón está usando dinero negro para no pagarnos todo lo que nos debe. Él no, su hermano, que para el caso, es lo mismo. A Gordon se lo cargaron los miembros de la Bebop hace tiempo. ¿ Lo sabías verdad? - sonrió cínicamente y se levantó para servirse un vaso de whisky él también.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?Si está muerto, está muerto - preguntó escéptico.

\- Tienes una amiga trabajando allí. El martes les haremos una visita. Digamos que te estoy haciendo un pequeño favor - sonrió con frialdad.

Faye. Mierda. Yantze se sentó de nuevo dando por finalizada la conversación. Le indicó que se marchará sin decir nada y alguien cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Sabía lo que significaba hacer una visita, él mismo había hecho muchas, entrar en un lugar y destrozarlo, disparar sin miramientos, matar a quien estuviese ahí, dejar claro un mensaje "con los dragones rojos no se juega" y después celebrarlo poniéndose hasta el culo de coca o alcohol y sexo con cualquiera. Sexo con Julia, celebrar que estaban vivos.

Mierda ¿ De todos los casinos de la vía láctea, Faye tenía que trabajar en ese?

Esa chica no hacía mas que darle problemas.

* * *

El casino estaba tal cual lo recordaba. La había conocido allí. Lo recordaba a la perfección, paseaba aburrido entre las mesas y la vio. Repartiendo cartas, con aquel uniforme rosa y negro. Recordaba que ella había alzado la vista y lo había mirado con una expresión de triunfo. Se sentó en su mesa solo para contemplarla. Hechizado por los ojos mas verdes que había visto en su vida. No le importó que lo estuviese timando. Solo pensaba en su sonrisa maligna y en la forma que se ajustaba la chaqueta a su pequeña cintura. Y en desnudarla. Cuando ella lo siguió hecha una furia pensó (sorprendido) que su táctica de no dejar propina había dado resultado. Nada mas lejos de la realidad. Descubrió después que todo se trataba de un malentendido y ella acabó esposada al baño de la Bebop.

La buscó entre las mesas, no era ninguna de las Crupier. No era ninguna de las camareras. ¿ Como iba a sacarla de allí si ni siquiera la encontraba? Estaba perdiendo facultades. Fue entonces cuando la vio, estaba hablando con... Julia... no idiota, Julia, estaba muerta. Sola era una chica de cabello rubio. Pensando mejor no había nada en ella que fuese como Julia, ni las postura, ni la altura, ni las formas. Definitivamente se estaba volviéndose loco. Se acercó a ellas, que cuchicheaban riendo como niñas mirando a un par de tipos que no dejaban de mirarlas. Tragó saliva, tratando de mantener la compostura. Faye no le vio hasta que estuvo detrás de su amiga.

Palideció de golpe y su amiga se dio la vuelta.

\- Hola encanto ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - sonrió con picardía, tenía cara de duendecillo con la nariz pequeña y los ojos grandes. Era realmente bonita.

\- Quería hablar con ella – La chica miró a Faye que asintió con la cabeza.

\- Si necesitas ayuda, llámame - tocó su brazo con cuidado y la sonrió con calidez.

\- Estoy bien Nany, gracias - esta le miró con descaro y les dejó solos.

\- ¿Que quieres? - preguntó molesta apoyándose en la puerta de servicio.

La escaneó de arriba abajo. Llevaba el vestido color vino que vestía aquel día en la iglesia. Le encantaba aquel vestido, había soñado con quitarle ese vestido. De hecho siempre que soñaba con ella, llevaba puesto ese vestido. Suspiró frustrado. Ella pareció darse cuenta de su mirada y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Quería invitarte a cenar, el martes - había preparado un discurso, aunque en ese momento estaba en blanco. Optó por lo mas simple. La acción directa.

Faye dejó escapar una risa que mas bien era un bufido.

\- ¿ Por que coño iba yo a querer ir a cenar contigo Spike?-

\- Para hablar, para pasar un buen rato...¿Comida gratis? - le regaló su mejor sonrisa y una estudiada mirada de perrito abandonado. Si el plan A no funcionaba tendría que poner en marcha el plan B y secuestrarla no le parecía una gran idea en estos momentos. Faye se mordió los labios retándole con la mirada. Furiosa.

\- ¿ Por favor? - volvió a usar su mejor sonrisa.

Ella frunció el ceño y giró la cara.

\- De acuerdo – murmuró entre dientes.

\- De acuerdo – repitió sintiendo que podía volver a respirar de nuevo.

* * *

Llegaba tarde, odiaba esperar a la gente. Encendió el enésimo pitillo de la noche y clavó su vista en el reloj del termómetro que tenía en frente. Un chico esperaba junto a él. Se movía nervioso y miraba continuamente su reloj.

Treinta minutos tarde, maldita sea. ¿ Y si no venía? No sería la primera vez que le daban plantón. Si no venía, él mismo la mataría. Otra vez aquel maldito nudo en el estomago. Se maldijo a si mismo, odiaba esperar. Apagó el cigarro mirando fijamente a sus pies.

Unas zapatillas rojas se pararon frente a él. Sonrió antes de levantar la mirada. Faye llevaba una minifalda vaquera y una sudadera roja. Una de dos o pensaba que la iba a llevar a una hamburguesería o era un claro mensaje de "no pienso arreglarme para ti". Si tan solo supiera que le parecía preciosa incluso en albornoz.

\- No hacía falta que te pusieras tan guapa – dijo con sarcasmo.

Ella tiró su cigarro al suelo y miró la puerta del restaurante.

\- Una ofrenda de paz - le tendió una rosa sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Odio las rosas - bufó. - ¿ Cenamos? Tengo hambre – se lo iba a poner realmente difícil.

Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. Le dio la rosa al muchacho que aún esperaba junto a la puerta.

\- Espero que a ti te funcione mejor que a mi - él la cogió entre sorprendido y agradecido.

Se sentaron en la mesa, pidieron vino y dejaron que el camarero les recomendará los mejores platos. Faye estaba mirando por la ventana y él mirándola a ella, carraspeó para llamar su atención.

\- Habla – dijo al fin mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿ Qué has estado haciendo estos meses? - preguntó

Ella le miró indignada.

\- ¿ Que hiciste tú durante estos dos años?

\- Nada en especial, pensar -

\- ¿¡Qué!? - apoyó las manos en la mesa - ¿ Me estas tomando el pelo?

\- No -

Se llevó una mano a la frente resoplando llena de frustración, oía el inquieto taconeo de su pie contra el suelo. Iba a gritarle de un momento a otro.

\- Te marchaste sin molestarte en mirar atrás - sin embargo no gritó, habló con la voz llena de tristeza y aquello lo desmontó por completo.

\- Necesitaba irme, en ese momento me importaba una mierda todo. Julia había muerto, Vicious había muerto, Annie también, eran mi familia, Faye, les quería, necesitaba saber porque yo les había sobrevivido. No estaba bien,había vuelto a caer en una espiral que creía haber superado...Vague durante meses, medio desequilibrado, créeme no es algo que te hubiera gustado ver - Una parte de él necesitaba sincerarse con ella y otra no quería dar explicaciones de las decisiones que tomaba.

\- Eso podía haberlo decidido yo - bebió de su copa sin apartar sus enfurecidos ojos verdes de él.

\- No quería que estuvieses allí. Punto. - No logró que ella lo entendiese entonces y no lo estaba logrando ahora. Sin embargo aquellas palabras sonaron demasiado crueles y se arrepintió al instante.

Le miró con una expresión dolida y hizo amago de levantarse. Él la agarró de la muñeca e hizo que se sentara de nuevo.

\- Podrías... - la voz de Faye se quebró, aspiró aire y tratando de no romper a llorar dio un manotazo para soltarse.- Podrías haber dicho que estabas vivo.

\- Lo se -

\- Eres un bastardo sin corazón-

\- Habría sido mucho peor, me habrías buscado y yo no quería que me encontraras - maldita sea ¿ Que le estaba pasando? ¿Siempre había sido tan capullo?

Faye enmudeció y pareció quedarse sin respiración. Sus manos temblaron al llevarse la copa a los labios. Pestañeó lentamente esperando a que él añadiese algo más.

\- Necesitabas algo que yo no podía darte.

Suspiró, los ojos de Faye se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería hacerla llorar. Ella trató de recomponerse. Apartó la mirada de él. Volvió a sentir aquel maldito nudo en el estomago. Ella tenía motivos para estar enfadada, pero él tenía sus razones. Había hecho lo correcto. Pero aún así se sentía fatal.

\- No tenias derecho a tomar decisiones por mi, imbécil - escupió cada palabra con odio.

\- Joder ¿ Porque eres tan testaruda?- murmuró finalmente en un susurro apenas audible.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - le miró incrédula.

\- Nada -

\- Bien – dijo ella entre dientes. No añadió ni una palabra más durante la cena.

Él trató de iniciar algún tipo de conversación intrascendente pero ella solo contestaba con monosílabos o resoplidos. Y tardó en cenar, tomaba cada bocado con delicadeza, parecía feliz de torturarlo alargando la cena al máximo. No sabía si besarla o darle una bofetada. Se acabaron dos botellas de vino, Faye tenía las mejillas encendidas, quizá era por la rabia o tal vez por el alcohol. Pagaron la cena, no dejó que la invitara, lo que le resultó realmente divertido.

Había alquilado un coche, le gustaba conducir, le relajaba. Faye iba a su lado en absoluto silencio, mirando por la ventana sumida en sus pensamientos. Aparcó no muy lejos del casino. Se estuchaba un gran revuelo. Había ambulancias, periodistas, coches de policía. Faye se sobresaltó, salió del coche y echó a correr. No dejaron que pasará. Ella discutía a gritos con un policía cuando un compañero del casino se acercó a hablar con ella. Le estaba contando lo que había pasado cuando cuando se acercó a ellos. Lo peor de la noche estaba por llegar. Bendita su suerte.

\- ¿ Tú lo sabías? - le preguntó histérica.

\- Si-

\- ¿ No me dijiste nada? - le dio un tortazo pero él ni se inmutó. - ¿ Por qué?

\- Estaban estafando a los Dragones Rojos - sentía calor en su cara pero no sabía si era por la bofetada o por la ira.

Ella le miró con una mueca de terror. No era el momento de las explicaciones. En realidad nunca era el momento. Dejaba que sus actos hablasen por él, pero parecía que Faye era incapaz de interpretarlos. La observó con seriedad, en silencio. Temblaba como una hoja. Esperando a que él añadiese algo más.

\- Tenía amigos aquí... Nany … ha muerto – susurró y dos lagrimones resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Joder. Quería abrazarla. Cada vez había mas gente, los policías empezaban a hacer preguntas, no le convenía que los viesen allí, a ninguno. Demasiados ojos.

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Faye.

\- No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado – se apartó de él llena de rabia, el odio con el que le miraba le dolía.

La agarró del brazo con fuerza y usando el tono mas crudo que pudo la gritó – Faye, estoy hasta los cojones de ti, así que te vas a callar la boca y vas a dirigir tu culo bonito a la Bebop. Le miró aterrada. Tragó saliva y se puso en marcha. Fue el viaje más tenso de su vida. Temía que ella saltase en marcha del coche. Era muy capaz de hacerlo. Bajó del coche dando un portazo.

\- Tengo que devolverlo - gruño molesto. - ¿ Vas a pagarlo tú?

Le hizo una peineta y volvió para dar una patada a la carrocería del coche, abollándolo.

\- Maldita sea ¿Estas loca? - gritó.

\- Que te jodan, a ti y a tu maldito coche -

La Red Dragon no la había matado pero iba a hacerlo él. Contó hasta cien antes de entrar en la nave. La Hammerhead no estaba. Justo lo que necesitaba. Contaba con Jet para no tener que hablar con ella y para que contuviese sus instintos asesinos. Faye fue directa a la cocina, se llenó un vaso de el primer licor que encontró y se lo bebió de golpe. Se llenó un segundo vaso pero antes de que se lo llevase a los labios se lo quitó de las manos.

\- ¿ De que vas? - dijo enfadada.

\- Necesito un trago -

\- ¿ No hay mas vasos? ¿Tienes que joderme? ¿ Disfrutas de todo esto? - gritó aun mas furiosa.

No supo que decir, así que simplemente la miró, tratando de mantener la calma, con semblante serio.

\- ¿ No vas a decir nada? - preguntó con las manos en la cadera. La ira de sus mirada, los puños apretados, parecía a punto de estallar.

\- No -

Se lanzó sobre él, no se movió, creía que iba a golpearle. Pero le besó, agarró su cara con sus diminutas manos y le besó. Fue incapaz de reaccionar, no lo esperaba, se quedó quieto con las manos en los bolsillos, sin respiración. Ella gruñó frustrada al separarse de él. La miró, tenía una mirada de absoluta tristeza y dio un paso a tras apartando la vista de él.

Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y se lanzó sobre ella, agarró su cara con ambas manos y la besó, Faye se sorprendió durante unos segundos pero no tardo en responderle. Entregándose a aquel beso. La empujó con fuerza contra la pared de la Bebop.

\- Tranquilo, vaquero – susurró cuando se separó de ella para coger aire.

Volvió a besarla. Metió las manos dentro de la sudadera. No llevaba nada debajo. Sintió como se estremecía. La deseaba, estaba enfadado con ella, pero quería poseerla. Ella le desabrochó los pantalones envuelta en la misma locura que él. Cruzó sus largas piernas a su espalda y él la levantó.

\- Hijo de puta – susurró en su oído entre gemidos cuando entró de ella.

\- Eres maravillosa – le dijo agarrándola con fuerza contra la pared.

Fue rápido, apasionado y ni siquiera se quitaron la ropa. Aunque ella no pesaba mucho, sostenerla mientras lo hacían le había dejado agotado. Dejó que Faye se deslizase entre sus brazos y se apoyó en ella tratando de recuperar la respiración. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura apretándola contra él. No sabía bien que decir, cada vez que abría la boca lo estropeaba todo. Ella estaba muy quieta con las manos dentro de su camisa y la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Quería volver a besarla, cogió sus manos con cuidado y las quitó de su cintura. Ella le miró con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y arrepentimiento y fue incapaz de besarla de nuevo.

\- Voy a ducharme – dijo colocándose bien la pequeña minifalda.

\- Bien - su voz sonó demasiado seca.

Se abrochó los pantalones y dejó que ella pasara junto a él, sin hacer nada. Se arrepintió casi al instante. Ella cerró la puerta del baño en sus narices y él suspiró frustrado apoyándose en la pared. Salió al de media hora envuelta en el albornoz y oliendo a su champú. La sonrió pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos.

\- ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo? - dijo con suavidad en su oído. - Me doy una ducha y …

Faye se apoyó en él pero no dijo nada.

\- Vamos Faye, dime algo - rogó aun más suavemente.

\- De acuerdo – apenas la oyó pero sintió sus palabras vibrar contra sus pecho. Se separó de ella sin ganas de hacerlo y besó su frente antes de entrar al baño.

Sonrió al comprobar que Faye no le había dejado agua caliente, no le importó, de todas formas necesitaba el agua fría. Miró sus manos deseando haberla tocado mas, haberla besado mas. Se sentía frustrado y feliz.

La felicidad le duró poco, cuando salió de la ducha ella se había marchado.

* * *

When she comes to greet me, she is mercy at my feet  
When I see her bitter charm, she just throws it back at me  
Once I dug an early grave to find a better land  
She just smiled and laughed at me and took her blues back again

 **Hard sun - Eddie Vedder.**

* * *

*1- La frase es de la gran Frida Khalo.

Este capitulo me ha quedado mas largo de lo que esperaba. Pero tenía muchas cosas que contar. Prometo un poco de acción en los siguientes capítulos, de momento estoy poniendo las piezas en el tablero. XD

\- Siempre he pensado que Mao Yenray se llamaba Mao, pero me he dado cuenta que los chinos ponen el apellido antes que el nombre. jajaa. ( Y Mao es un apellido bastante conocido además)

\- lo he actualizado, a veces me desaparecen palabras. jajaj no se lo que hago.


	5. Chapter 5

**_\- Shelter - _**

**_\- Capitulo V -_**

 ** _-_** **Hate to feel**

* * *

 _Laughing Bull abrió los ojos y el viejo policía de aspecto regio atravesó la puerta del tipi._

 _En la distancia se escuchaba el sonido de un hacha al chocar contra la madera. El joven de larga cabellera negra y piel tostada se inclinó ofreciendo una taza de té._

 _\- Muchas gracias – dijo Jet aceptando la taza con cordialidad y sonriendo al muchacho que le ignoró completamente._

 _\- Pantera Silenciosa no habla – dijo el viejo bebiendo de su taza. - ¿ Que necesitas Canto Rodado?_

 _Jet suspiró, aunque empezaba a acostumbrarse a que le llamase así._

 _\- Quisiera saber...- dudo un segundo antes de plantear la pregunta – Quisiera saber si Spike está bien._

 _Laughing Bull encendió su pipa y meditó unos segundos antes de ponerse a hablar.  
_

 _\- Lo que sea del Pájaro que Nada ya no está en tus manos amigo, nunca lo estuvo, todo guerrero tiene su estrella y solo el es dueño de ella. Pero ahora fuma conmigo Canto Rodado. Fuma por él, por el alma de aquellos que necesitan encontrar su camino._

 _Mucho mas tarde Jet dejó la compañía de aquel viejo charlatán que jamás daba respuestas claras._

 _\- Pájaro Nadador – le dijo Laughing Bull caminando pesadamente hacía él. - Has tenido visita._

 _\- Lo se – dijo Spike secándose el sudor de la frente. - Estaba ocupado._

 _\- Muy bien - sonrió y siguió caminando. - La madera es fuerte, no te demores. El frío llegará pronto.  
_

* * *

Estuvo tentado de ir a buscarla al casino en múltiples ocasiones. Pero cada vez que cruzaba la puerta, decidía que era mejor opción ir a beber.

Estaba de mal humor, no entendía a las mujeres y lo que era mas importante, las mujeres no le entendían a él. No era el hombre mas expresivo del planeta pero era capaz de derribar un imperio por amor, de fingir su propia muerte y que obtenía a cambio, mujeres que le abandonaban ¿Que más quiso Julia? ¿Que más quería Faye?

Había matado a su mejor amigo, solo para que no se acercase a ella. Habría confiado su vida a Vicious en combate hasta el ultimo momento, incluso después de Julia...Él podía matarle, pero no dejaría que otro lo hiciera. Era ridículo, estaba seguro que nadie podría entenderlo. Nunca se había sentido tan unido a nadie como lo había estado con Vicious. Quizás por eso se enamoraron de la misma mujer. Pero Vicious estaba enfermo de poder. Era un monstruo. Temía las horas que pasó con Faye aquella noche en la opera, porque estaba seguro que habría visto todas las cosas que él veía en ella y querría arrebatárselas, poner sus manos sobre ella y hacerla daño. Se sentía enfermo solo de pensarlo. Pero Vicious estaba muerto y Faye estaba a salvo. Pero era jodidamente complicada y cabezota, orgullosa, terca y era incapaz de entenderla. La odiaba. La odiaba por haberse instalado en su cabeza con su maldito vestido color vino, su olor a sándalo y vainilla y sus labios agrietados por el frío. Se iba a volver loco.

Una pelirroja guapísima, con la cara llena de pecas le sonreía desde el otro lado de la barra. Llevaba una minifalda muy corta y una camisa de gasa negra que revelaba su también negro sujetador.

\- Invítame a lo que estas bebiendo – dijo finalmente acercándose a él.

\- Bebo whisky -

\- Bien – susurró colocando su mano en su pierna. - Me vale.

\- ¿Como te llamas ? - preguntó mas que por interés por tener algo que decir.

\- ¿Que mas da vaquero? - susurró. - Llámame como quieras.

Tenía los labios carnosos y se imaginó donde podían acabar esos labios tras un par de copas más y sonrió. Le apartó uno de los rizos de la cara y ella se mordió los labios, mirándole con intensidad.

\- Lo siento preciosa – dijo colocando un billete sobre la mesa y llamando al camarero. - Mi vida es bastante complicada con una mujer que no tengo.

\- Si no la tienes … ¿Que mas da? - ella se mordió los labios e hizo un puchero adorable.

\- Cualquier cosa que te hiciese sería pensando en ella, cualquier cosa que te susurrara sería pensando en ella y desearía que fuese ella lo que me tocase, no tú- sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas. - Lo siento, no soy de esa clase de hombres.

\- Es una afortunada – dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Si, ojala se diese cuenta... -

* * *

Se tiró sobre el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Escuchó el correteó de las patas de Ein aproximarse. Ed había vuelto a casa. El perrillo saltó al sofá y se tumbó en sus piernas. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de patearlo, pero le gustaba que estuviese allí y desde luego no era tan capullo.

\- Spikey- boy - la sonora voz de Ed retumbó en sus oídos.

Cuando abrió los ojos ella se lanzó sobre él cargando todo el peso en su estomago.

\- Ed – dijo sin aliento. - Eres una bruta.

\- Sep – dijo ella sentándose sobre él . - ¿Duermes?

\- Lo intentaba – masculló molesto.

Le ignoró completamente y se puso a trabajar en su laptop. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, el tecleo rápido de la chiquilla era como una nana que lo adormecía.

Mañana iría a buscar a Faye o a beber. O las dos cosas.

* * *

Mao le había vuelto a llamar. Estaba hasta las narices de aquel niñato presuntuoso. Le esperaba en su despacho.

\- No esperaba volver por aquí - dijo sentándose en la silla con desgana.

\- Tengo algo que quizás te interesa ver - Yantze le dio la vuelta a la pantalla del ordenador.

Era un vídeo de una cámara de seguridad. Un despacho en el que entraron varios tipos.

\- Vamos, maldita puta – dijo uno de ellos empujando a Faye.

\- Quítame las manos de encima, cerdo – ella le empujó.

\- ¿Crees que puedes engañarnos ?- dijo otro de ellos dándole un fuerte bofetón que la hizo caer al suelo.- Estás jugando a un juego muy peligroso, Valentine, ¿ La red Dragon? Te relacionas muy bien, para no ser mas que una puta barata.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan original insultando o es que has estudiado? - bufó ella con soberbia tratando de levantarse.

Aquello pareció enfurecerle. Pateó su estomago con fuerza y ella se dobló dolorida. Los demás comenzaron a golpearla sin piedad, le daban patadas mientras ella trataba de protegerse inútilmente. Tenía el corazón en un puño y ganas de vomitar. Mao apagó la pantalla.

\- ¿Donde está? - preguntó en un hilo de voz.

\- No lo se -

\- ¿ Qué? - no le llega el aire a los pulmones. El corazón le latía tan rápido que creía que iba a darle un infarto.

\- Dejaron un mensaje para ti, ellos creen que eres el líder de los Dragones rojos. Lo que nos favorece realmente, este vídeo es la respuesta a nuestro ataque. No quieren pagar. Dicen que la van a matar mañana por la mañana, te están chantajeando – se rió con desprecio. - El consejo quería que les contestásemos de inmediato, como comprenderás la vida de esa chica nos da igual. Yo en cambio, no creo que su muerte nos beneficie. Si algo puede decirse de mi es que soy un hombre practico. - Su voz era cruel, tan carente de emoción que le hizo tragar saliva. - Mi padre fue un hombre prudente y te apreciaba, confiaba en ti, quería que tú y yo dirigiéramos todo esto cuando él muriese. Hubo una época en la que tenía celos de ti, él me mandó fuera de la ciudad y tú eras su favorito, tú y ese psicópata amigo tuyo. El consejo de ancianos era anticuado, no supo ver la ambición y el poder de Vicious y él no supo ver que eres irracional y pasional. Vuestros problemas personales intervinieron en nuestro trabajo. Pero esto no es el patio de un colegio. No quiero que te entrometas. Eres un desertor. Un paria... y si no estás muerto es porque mis hombres te respetan y te temen. Eres una leyenda. En cierta manera puedo ver lo que mi padre veía en ti. Pero eso se acabo. No quiero deberte nada. No quiero que otra estúpida mujer sea la ruina de un sindicato que lleva décadas de poder. Merecemos un respeto – sus dientes crujieron de rabia.- Sálvala o no lo hagas, mañana al amanecer no contestáremos a su llamada, probablemente la maten, si no lo han hecho ya. Es tu problema ahora. Somos la Red Dragon. Sabes lo que eso significa. Se acabaron las tonterías. Si no llegas a tiempo es tu problema y si por un casual decides que es culpa nuestra... si se te ocurriese venir a pedir explicaciones... Tengo un par de mis hombres vigilando a esa hacker pelirroja, parece ser que divierte robándonos algo de dinero. Minucias, pero es un seguro de vida... Estoy seguro de que a alguno de estos pervertidos no le importaría pasar algún tiempo con la niña.

\- Como le pase algo a Ed - tomó aire con toda la capacidad que tenían sus pulmones. - Te...

\- Spike - le interrumpió. - No eres idiota, sabes que no puedes ganar. Te estoy haciendo un favor, gracias a ti estoy donde estoy, ya no te debo nada. Es la segunda vez que te ayudo. Es la ultima. Si te vuelvo a ver, te mataré.

Lo habría matado allí mismo. No podía poner en peligro la vida de Ed. Pero lo único que deseaba era poner las manos sobre su cuello hasta que dejase de respirar.

* * *

Salió del despacho mareado, quedaban apenas diez horas para el amanecer y no sabía por donde empezar a buscar. Llamó a Ed, tenía la cabeza embotada, necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba drogarse, alejó de su mente ese pensamiento. Colocarse no le ayudaría en nada, estaba limpio, tenía que mantenerse así.

\- Ed, necesito que me hagas un par de favores – la enorme sonrisa de Ed apareció en la pantalla.

\- A tú servicio- se cuadró frente a él.

\- Quiero que me localices al hermano de Gordon y toda la información que puedas darme de él, sus propiedades, sus rutinas, todo – la apremió no podía perder el tiempo. Los nervios no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

\- Si capitán ¿el otro? -

\- No vuelvas a meterte en los asuntos de la Red Dragon -

\- ¿Yo?- sonrió ampliamente, fingiendo inocencia.

\- Hazlo por mi Edward, son gente peligrosa, no quiero tenerlos a nuestro alrededor, promételo, por favor.- Maldita sea, solo tenía que mantenerse alejada de ellos. Tenía suficiente con tener que preocuparse por Faye.

\- ¡Vale! -

\- Date prisa, es realmente importante -

En cuestión de minutos el ordenador de la Swordfish se llenó de datos. Richard Gordon poseía cientos de propiedades. Dos casinos, varias oficinas, lonjas, almacenes, tiendas. Era demasiado, podría estar en cualquier sitio o en ninguno. No podía jugarse la vida de Faye al azar. Necesitaba ver el vídeo otra ver, la luz, el ángulo, quizás sacaba algo de información. Volvió a llamar a Ed para que se lo consiguiese.

\- Spike ¿ Que está pasando? - había desaparecido todo rastro de alegría de su voz, lo había visto, maldición. No se perdonaría jamás haber hecho pasar a la chiquilla por un trago así.

\- Voy a encontrarla Ed, te lo prometo - necesitaba poder creer en esa promesa él también.

Trató de memorizar las caras de aquellos hijos de puta que le estaban dando una paliza a Faye. Los iba a matar a todos. El reloj de la cámara marcaba las 8:39 a.m. Por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventana, la habitación debía estar en un lugar alto. Decidió empezar por el edificio de oficinas. Era la única pista que tenía. Llegó a la entrada. En la recepción había un hombre mayor sentado leyendo el periódico.

\- ¿ Quería algo caballero? - dijo levantando la vista de su lectura.

\- Estoy buscando a Richard Gordon - contestó sin saber muy bien que decir, estaba improvisando.

El hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero sonrió enseguida.

\- Lo siento estas oficinas están cerradas, no hay nadie trabajando aquí desde que el hermano del señor Gordon murió - comentó de forma amable. - Pero su hermano trabaja no muy lejos de aquí. ¿Quiere la dirección?

Asintió tratando de mantener la calma. Él le escribió la dirección en un papel y se la entregó. Se despidió de él y salió del edificio a toda prisa. Las horas parecían pasar mas rápido de lo normal. Llegó al segundo edificio sin aliento. En la puerta dos hombres fumaban, no pudo ver sus rostros, pero si que reconoció sus voces. La ira corría por sus venas. Se acercó a ellos y sin mediar palabra agarró a uno del hombro apartándolo y le dio un puñetazo al otro. Cayó al suelo. El otro tipo le golpeó en la espalda . No fue muy fuerte pero le hizo retroceder. No podía perder el tiempo. Disparó y echó a correr. No sabía si había dado a alguien.

Corrió por las escaleras. Un reloj sonaba en su cabeza. Tic tic tic tac. Temía no llegar a tiempo. Escuchó un disparo y un intenso dolor en un costado. Tuvo que recostarse contra la pared y doblarse para contener el dolor. La bala solo le había rozado. La sangre cubrió su mano. Se puso en pie y siguió corriendo escaleras arriba. Otra voz que reconocía sonó frente a él. No podía recordar una sola cara. Trató de golpearlo. Lo esquivo con agilidad. Le dio una patada lateral. El tipo saltó sobre él y le dio un puñetazo, le tiró al suelo y continuó pegándole golpes en la cara. No era capaz de quitárselo de encima. Sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Aquello iba a doler durante días.

\- Hijo de puta – gritó.

Fue capaz de esquivar el ultimo golpe y le empujó. No le quedaban muchas balas, así que le dio una patada en los riñones. Se paró a respirar, tenía la cara llena de sangre. Necesitaba encontrarla, el tiempo avanzaba muy deprisa. El dolor del costado le ralentizaba. Podía sentir la adrenalina golpeando en su cabeza. No era capaz de pensar con claridad. Solo tenía un cargador y ya había gastado un par de balas. Las iba a necesitar. Escuchó más disparos, trató de cubrirse tras una columna. De alguna manera aquella tenía que ser buena señal. Había gritos. ¿Alguien tenía una Uzzy?

\- ¡Salid de donde estéis, mamones! – gritó y al segundo pensó que era estúpido y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

El corazón le latía con fuerza y casi por un momento se olvidó de Faye. Era solo la emoción de la pelea, el sonido de las balas y el olor de la pólvora quemada. Todo le daba igual, ese era su mundo. Jugarse la vida, poder morir en cualquier momento. No volver a ver a la gente a la que…. Hacer daño a los que se preocupaban por él. Faye. Maldita sea. Alguien apareció detrás de él.

\- Quieto – le apuntó con una Glock. Era el arma de Faye.

\- Estoy quieto – trató de sonar relajado, sonrió.

-¿Que coño quieres? -

\- Estoy buscando a una amiga- apretó el cañón de su arma contra la cabeza.

\- Nos pertenece -

Sintió como la rabia le consumía. Le dio un cabezazo. Aquel tipo comenzó a sangrar por la nariz mientras le insultaba. Disparó dos veces. Maldito hijo de puta. Volvió a dispararle. Aparecieron mas hombres, mas voces. No se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a disparar. Ellos también disparaban. Ya no sentía el dolor en el costado. Solo el calor de la sangre. El olor. La locura de la lucha entre la vida y la muerte. Todo se volvió lento. No podía continuar, estaba agotado, ellos estaban muertos. La sangre seguía fluyendo y el perdía las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Cerró los ojos y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando se despertó había amanecido, había un reloj en la pared, eran las nueve de la mañana. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aquello era una pesadilla. No fue capaz de moverse. Los latidos de su corazón se ralentizaron. No volvería a ver a sus ojos verdes. No volvería a oírla reír.

Faye estaba muerta.

* * *

I can see, yeah - (wish I couldn't see at all)  
I can feel - (wish I couldn't feel at all)  
Hate to see - (wish I couldn't see at all)  
Hate to feel - (wish I couldn't feel at all)

Hate to feel - Alice in Chains

* * *

 **Bueno... ¿Que decís?**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme. Un besazo enorme.**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Shelter -**

 _\- Capitulo VI_

 ** _-_ Every other freckle-**

* * *

 _La oscuridad era absoluta, podía sentir las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro. No podía sentir nada más, sólo el calor rodando por las mejillas, ¿ Esto era la muerte?  
_

 _\- Los hombres muertos no lloran, Spike- dijo un voz delante de él._

 _Al abrir los ojos vio a su madre sonriendo. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, ella se inclinó sobre él y le dio un abrazo._

 _\- ¿ Mamá?  
_

 _\- No llores por mi, estoy muerta._

 _Spike trató de abrazarse a ella pero de desvaneció en el aire. Trató de levantarse pero se tambaleó, no podía andar, cada paso era más pesado que el anterior._

 _\- Los hombres muertos no caminan- dijo Annie a su lado._

 _\- ¿ Annie donde estamos? ¿Annie?  
_

 _Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro._

 _\- Estoy muerta, no llores._

 _Echó la mano al hombro de Annie que se desvaneció en el aire. Aquello era una pesadilla horrible. ¿Estaba en el infierno? ¿ Iba a caminar entre lágrimas por toda la eternidad? ¿Sólo?_

 _Julia se acercó a él sonriendo. Su larga melena rubia flotaba alrededor de ella como un aura espectral._

 _\- Los hombres muertos no aman, Spike-_

 _La abrazó con fuerza, la besó, Julia seguía sonriendo. Cantando para él. Ella se separó y le miró con una sonrisa triste y desoladora._

 _\- Julia no me dejes, no te vayas... , te amo... -_

 _\- No llores, estoy muerta -_

 _Fue a abrazarla de nuevo y se desvaneció entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas empezaban a doler. Las piernas le faltaban, cayó al suelo de rodillas, agotado. Alguien le golpeó ligeramente con el pie. Al mirar hacia arriba vio a Faye que le miraba enfadada._

 _\- Los muertos no te rompen el corazón._

 _\- ¿ Faye,que haces aquí?_

 _Se giró indignada y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él._

 _\- Faye espera... Faye_

 _No conseguía alcanzarla, cada vez estaba más lejos, se le nublaban los ojos. Se detuvo, No podía dejar de llorar._

 _\- No llores estoy muerta - dijo ella dándose la vuelta._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios ? Faye... -_

 _La cogió de la mano, ella se quedó quieta mirándole, muy seria, muy triste. Le soltó la mano y siguió caminado. Corrió tras ella y volvió a agarrarla su mano era firme y fría, fría como la muerte._

 _\- Faye..._

 _Le costó abrir los ojos, los restos de lágrimas resecas pegaban sus párpados. Estaba empapado en sudor. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y se sentó respirando con dificultad. Pantera Silenciosa le miró con curiosidad pero siguió pelando verduras y echándolas después en una pequeña cacerola._

 _\- Despertar siempre es desagradable – dijo Laughing Bull junto a él._

 _\- ¿Por que no puedo dormir para siempre? -_

 _\- ¿ Quieres hacerlo realmente? -  
_

 _\- No, en realidad no – suspiró._

 _\- Es hora de volver a casa – dijo_

 _\- Si – sonrió y volvió a tumbarse_

 _Mandó un mensaje a la Bebop sin estar muy seguro de que alguien respondiese y fuera encontrarse con él en aquel callejón. Habían pasado dos años desde que se marchó y no sabía como iban a recibirle sus amigos. Pero era hora de regresar, de empezar de nuevo, era la hora de despertar._

* * *

Se arrastró hasta la Bebop. Sus pasos eran lentos, meticulosos. Jet gruño al verle, levantó la vista agotado.

\- ¿Estás herido? - preguntó preocupado.

Asintió sin fuerza. Se quitó la camisa y Jet comenzó con las curas. Hablaba de algo que él no era capaz de escuchar. Le estaba echando la bronca. La misma cantinela de siempre. Sus manos eran torpes y bruscas. Nada que ver con Faye ¿Como iba a decírselo? Jet continuaba hablando. ¿Por que era incapaz de oírlo? Faye esta muerta. ¿Como iba a decírselo a Ed? Le había hecho una promesa y falló como un miserable. Tenía la garganta seca, le sudaban las manos, apenas le llegaba el aire. Le dolía la cabeza. ¿ Porque Jet no se callaba?Vendó su estomago y curó las heridas de su cara. Podía oír la sangre bombeando con fuerza en su corazón. Estaba mareado. Se sentó en la butaca y cerró los ojos. No le llegaba la voz a la garganta. Tragó saliva. Tenía que contárselo, decirle que Faye estaba muerta. Que la había dejado morir.

\- Jet... – respiró profundamente, se lo diría e irían a buscarla, la traerían a casa.

\- Jet -

Sintió que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se paralizaban. Se levantó lentamente, como si despertara de un sueño.

\- Jet ¿ Tienes algo para dormir? El dolor no me da tregua, lo que sea, pastillas, alcohol ¿Dejarme inconsciente de un puñetazo?

\- Hija de puta – allí estaba, hecha un desastre, con la cara hinchada por los golpes y llena de moratones, pero viva.

\- ¿ Como te atre... – la estrechó entre sus brazos antes de que ella acabase su frase. Faye estaba paralizada y él rompió a llorar como un niño pequeño. Estaba quieta, temblando entre sus brazos. Pero no se movía. La abrazó con fuerza y ella le rodeó con sus brazos. Escuchó a Ed hacer una exagerada exclamación detrás de ellos. Cogió aire, llenando sus pulmones para tratar de recobrar la compostura.

\- Das pena – dijo separándose de ella y cogiendo su cara con delicadeza – Mira tu cara.

\- ¿Y tú hablas? - preguntó a la defensiva apartándose de él- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes capturar a nadie sin que te den una paliza?

Sonrió y quiso besarla, volvió a tocar su cara y ella cerró los ojos con un gesto de dolor.

Jet carraspeó y ambos le miraron.

\- Aquí hay unos somníferos bastante fuertes – dijo rebuscando en el botiquín que había estado usando con él. - Son los que usó Spike después de su incidente en aquella catedral.

\- Gracias – contestó en un susurró y volvió a mirarle con una mezcla de incredulidad y agotamiento.- Espero que funcione.

\- Faye – Faye, no tenías que levantarte, yo podría venir a por las medicinas – dijo finalmente Ed acercándose a Jet y cogiendo el pequeño bote de pastillas - Tienes que descansar.

\- Esta bien, Edo – contestó apoyándose en ella. - Ayúdame a volver a la habitación.

La vio alejarse con pasos torpes, apoyando todo su peso el Ed y como tantas veces tuvo ganas de perseguirla.

\- ¿A que ha venido todo eso? - preguntó Jet incrédulo - Ha sido...

Dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y sonrió dejándose caer sobre él sofá. Siendo consciente por primera vez de su propio dolor y agotamiento.

\- Una puta pesadilla, amigo – cerró los ojos y el sueño le venció.

* * *

Se curaba rápido, el dolor no era gran cosa para él. Había pasado por esto en muchas ocasiones. De todas formas, sus heridas no eran muy graves. Faye en cambio estaba jodida. No dormía y el dolor le producía pesadillas. Pasaba las horas en su habitación o sentada en la cubierta tomando el sol. No salían de caza y estaban solos a menudo. Se sentaban en silencio y a veces bebían juntos. Pero no hablaban, en realidad no hablaban de nada importante. Al menos podían estar el uno junto al otro.

Solamente llevaba un enorme jersey de lana. Bronceando sus largas piernas al sol, sentada en una silla de mimbre. Tenía un pequeño espejo en la mano y trataba de hacerse las curas de la cara. La hinchazón se había reducido bastante, pero aún podían verse las marcas y los moratones de los golpes. La peor parte se la llevaban los labios, hinchados y llenos de cortes que no terminaban de cicatrizar. Se acercó a ella que estaba tan concentrada que no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

\- Pierdes el tiempo tomando el sol,los rayos pasan a través de ti, eres translúcida- bromeó colocándose frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Muy gracioso, Spike- contestó posando el espejo sobre sus rodillas y cubriendo sus ojos para evitar el sol al mirarlo. Dejó escapar un suspiro dolorido y volvió a coger el espejo.

\- ¿ Estas bien? - preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella.

\- Me duele cuando respiro- sonrió haciendo una pequeña mueca de burla

\- Deja que te ayude - dijo remangando su chaqueta y cogiendo el algodón empapado en alcohol.

\- Puedo hacerlo sola - detuvo su mano antes de que se acercará a ella.

\- No seas testaruda, tú me has curado cientos de veces. No es para tanto - volvió a quitarle el algodón – Por una vez puedo hacerlo yo.

\- Supongo...pero no me importaría cambiar posiciones- dijo con una leve sonrisa dándose por vencida.

\- A mi tampoco- susurró levantando una de las gasas de su mejilla, ella lo miró con curiosidad y dio un pequeño respingo al rozarla. - Tiene buen aspecto, mejor que la hinchazón de la boca.

\- Lo sé... me cuesta hasta hablar, y no digamos comer- suspiró frustrada.

Limpió con cuidado la sangre reseca y cubrió la herida de nuevo. Posó sus manos con cuidado sobre el corte de la ceja y Faye volvió a estremecerse dolorida.

\- Joder- maldijo entre dientes conteniendo un gesto de dolor.

\- Lo siento - murmuró acercándose un poco más a ella.

\- Si... - suspiró cansada. - Ya pasará.

\- Si - quitó la vieja tirita y limpió los puntos, cada vez que la tocaba ella se estremecía por el dolor. Notaba una opresión en el pecho cada vez que ella se quejaba.

\- Spike... - se quedó en silencio mirándole a los ojos. - Lo que hicimos...

\- No lo digas- le cortó.

\- ¿ Que? -

\- Ibas a decir que fue un error - le molestaba mas de lo que hubiese querido admitir que ella pensase así.

\- Yo...

\- Pasó lo que pasó Faye, no fue un error, fue...

\- ¿Que fue ? - clavó sus ojos en él expectante.

\- No lo se...-deseaba que ella pudiera entenderlo, incluso deseaba aun mas poder entenderla a ella. - ¿ Que tal las costillas? - dijo cambiando de tema.

Ella se pasó las manos por el jersey con cuidado. Anhelaba abrazarla pero sabía que la haría daño, estaba viva y eso era lo que importaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar que si hubiese ido antes a buscarla, si no se hubiese dejado llevar por el orgullo habría evitado todo ese sufrimiento.

\- Un infierno- sonrió dejando caer su brazo y recostándose con esfuerzo sobre el respaldo de la silla. - ¿ Que tal tus heridas?

\- Jet no tiene tus manos- sonrió dando una palmada en su costado y dándose cuenta enseguida de su error. - Y mi cara tampoco tiene gran solución.

Ella se rió y volvió a quejarse dolorida.

\- Ey no me hagas sentir mal por hacerte reír también- bromeó. - El dolor pasará, créeme, hazle caso a la voz de la experiencia.

\- Gracias- contestó sin mirarle jugando con el espejo entre su manos.

\- Si, espero no tener que hacer esto nunca más- se levantó y tocó con cuidado su cabeza antes de dejarla sola de nuevo.

* * *

Los días pasaban, raros y tranquilos. seguía sin salir de caza, aunque estaba totalmente recuperado. Pero le agradaba la soledad de la Bebop. Era una soledad acogedora, cálida y si pasaba el tiempo suficiente en el sofá nunca estaba solo del todo. Estaba sentado con un bol de palomitas. Tenía una película preparada y se disponía a verla despatarrado en el sofá. Faye bajó las escaleras y se sentó junto a él. Le sonrió y metió su mano en el bol.

\- Son mías – dijo apartándolas de su alcance.

\- Cállate, Spike - contestó con la boca llena de palomitas y acomodándose en el sofá con tranquilidad.- ¿Tengo monos en la cara? - preguntó ante su atenta mirada.

\- Ya no tienes los labios hinchados -

\- ¿Y que?

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con mucho cuidado. Sabía a palomitas. La escuchó suspirar cuando sus bocas se rozaron. Fue un beso lento. Meditado. Con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz. Tal vez si aquel día contra la pared de la Bebop la hubiese besado así, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Saboreó los restos de azúcar que las palomitas dejaron en sus labios. Sonrió sin separarse de ella y agarró su cintura para acercarla a él. Faye gimió dolorida.

\- ¿ Aún te duele? - preguntó separándose de ella.

\- Si – suspiró – Me he quitado las vendas está mañana.

\- ¿ Puedo verlo? -

Faye dudó unos instantes pero acabó levantándose la camiseta, tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones que ya amarilleaban. Se mordió los labios con rabia y posó con cuidado sus manos sobre ellos. Se reclinó sobre el sofá y la arrastró con él recostándola sobre su pecho. Estaba tensa, pero ni dijo nada, ni se movió.

\- ¿Como lograste escapar? - preguntó acariciando su pelo.

\- Siempre he sabido arreglármelas sola – murmuró, la miró incrédulo y ella sonrió - Me desperté en el maletero de un coche, apenas podía moverme y estaba aterrada, me di cuenta de que estábamos en los muelles, creía que iban a tirarme al mar. Logré salir del maletero a duras penas sin que me vieran. Me escondí en unos contenedores, en el puerto, imagínate, el olor a pescado era terrible, entre el dolor y el miedo, estaba convencida de que iba a morir allí y ya nadie me encontraría jamás, que acabaría en un vertedero. No se si me quede inconsciente o que pasó, un operario de la limpieza me encontró, quería llevarme a un hospital, pero insistí que me trajera a la Bebop. Tampoco es que recuerde muy bien las cosas, se que a Jet casi le da algo al verme y la pobre Ed... - percibía la culpabilidad en su voz. - Me ayudó a bañarme y a vestirme, Jet me curó tampoco puedo contarte mucho más...- Se quedó en silencio pensativa, se mordió el labio dudando si continuar o no.– Ellos creían que eras el líder de la Red Dragon...

\- Lo se, vi un vídeo...vi como esos hijos de puta de pegaban...-solo recordarlo le hizo sentir fatal de nuevo. - No puede encontrarte yo... yo – no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, tragó saliva.- Creía que estabas muerta – susurró sin dejar de jugar con su pelo.

\- ¿ Fuiste a buscarme ? - preguntó sorprendida.

\- Si – le miró con tanta intensidad que sintió como se encendían sus mejillas.

Se quedaron en silencio, sintió como ella se relajaba y se acurrucaba contra su pecho, pasando su brazo encima de él . Temía decir algo y estropearlo todo pero necesitaba saber muchas cosas.

\- ¿ Por que te fuiste? -

Faye suspiró y cerró los ojos. Él seguía enredando con su pelo, jugando con los dedos entre sus mechones purpuras.

\- Me ofrecieron trabajar en el casino -la miró incrédulo, ella sonrió. - Bueno, en realidad fue un chantaje, pero si trabajaba lo suficiente, podría librarme de la deuda y empezar de cero, alejarme de todo, de la Bebop y de...

\- ¿ De mi?

\- Si

Se le aceleró el corazón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, asustado y feliz. Sin entender muy bien la situación, sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Temía que ella se moviese, la rodeó con los brazos y ella suspiro de nuevo.

\- He estado sola siempre, Spike, me arrojaron a este mundo de mierda y me abandonaron. Lo único que tenía era la esperanza de que algún día recuperaría la memoria y habría alguien que me echaba de menos, que se alegraría de verme, que volvería allí donde me querían.

\- Era mucho tiempo Faye...

\- Lo se, lo se, no podía pensar en otra cosa desde que Whitney y ese doctor espantoso me contaron la verdad, pero aún así... no se... supongo que soy idiota – se calló. Evitando ponerse a llorar, suspiró con fuerza. - Pero al llegar la cinta beta, yo... - volvió a quedarse en silencio y un lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. - Recordé cosas, lugares, caras... y regresé, regresé pensando que me esperaban...y no había nadie, no había nada para mi.- Estaba realmente rota, no tenía palabras para ella.- Me llamaste pidiendo que volviese – se rió suavemente. - Creí que...en fin, tonterías. Te fuiste, estabas muerto y yo tenía el corazón roto. Porque sólo podía volver aquí, a ti, aunque a ti te diese igual.

\- No podía quedarme Faye, ni pude volver hasta que lo hice...

\- Lo se, pero duele...

\- Lo se.

Faye colocó la mano en su mejilla y le acarició con ternura. Su mano era suave, olía a crema y a tabaco.

\- Pero estoy aquí, Faye, las cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado y eso es algo...¿ Algo que podemos probar?

Ella se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos. Él se levantó también. Faye resopló y se dejó caer de espaldas.

\- ¿ Resoplas porque piensas que soy idiota o porque aceptas? -

\- No son cosas incompatibles, Spike.-

Sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó para besarla de nuevo.

\- Cuidado idiota, estoy malherida – se quejó ella frunciendo el ceño, esbozó una enrome sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos verdes se iluminaron con calidez.

Se levantó y le tendió la mano.

\- Vamos, conozco un remedio para curar tus heridas.

* * *

Se despertó enredado en Faye. Con los brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Se apretó mas a ella y le pasó la pierna por encima de las de ella. Dudaba poder acostumbrase a esto. A la normalidad. Pasó largos años siendo un fantasma, nunca había sido un buen hombre y amanecer junto a Faye, enredado en ella estaba lejos de ser el castigo que merecía. Quería susurrar millones de palabras de amor en su oído,ahora que no podía escucharle. Su piel desprendía un agradable calor que le reconfortaba. Faye se estremeció entre sus brazos y él la abrazo con mas fuerza.

\- Spike... -susurró. - No me dejas respirar.

La soltó sin ganas y se tumbó boca arriba. Ella se acomodó junto a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la clavícula. Deslizó la mano por su espalda para descubrir que cubría perfectamente una parte de su pequeño y perfecto trasero. Sonrió como un bobo. Faye entornó los ojos y él le dio un suave azote.

\- Bueno días, Gitana – susurró tocando su mentón con ternura sin dejar de sonreír embobado. Se giró completamente y se colocó sobre ella.

\- Buenos días – enganchó las piernas en su cadera y con un rápido movimiento de cintura se colocó sobre él, sorprendiéndolo.

Verla así era un regalo del universo. Desnuda y radiante, con una maravillosa sonrisa instalada en su rostro.

\- ¿ Donde has aprendido ese movimiento? -

\- Es un salvavidas – dijo apoyando las manos sobre su pecho.

\- ¿ En que situación puedes usar un movimiento así...?

Ella arqueó una ceja y sonrió con tristeza.

\- ¡Oh joder! Se impulsó con el cuerpo y se sentó en la cama abrazándola.

Odiaba que hubiera tenido que aprender cosas así, que su vida hubiese sido una pesadilla. Pero al fin y al cabo todos los pasos que habían dado les habían llevado hasta ese momento.

\- Una chica tiene que saber sobrevivir en un mundo de hombres – dijo simplemente apoyándose en él.

\- Si te digo una cosa ¿ Prometes no enfadarte?

\- No pienso prometerte eso.

Suspiró, pasando las manos por su espalda, recorriendo con cuidado cada uno de sus huesos.

\- Peleas como un gato panza arriba.

\- ¿Que? - se separó indignada.

La atrapó con rapidez y se rió.

\- Escucha, no lo haces mal, eres bastante fuerte y rápida, pero no te posicionas bien, puedes lesionarte o puedes encontrarte con alguien que sepa pelear de verdad.

\- ¿ Me entrenarías? - le abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, su pelo le hacía cosquillas se apretó contra él como si quisiera fundirse en él.

\- ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?- preguntó sorprendido.

\- Claro – dijo como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo mientras le pasaba las manos por el pelo con ternura. - No conozco a nadie mejor, no confiaría en nadie que no fueses tú.

* * *

I want to be every button you press  
And all the baths that surround you  
Yes, I'm gonna roll around you  
Like a cat rolls around saw-dusted patios  
I'm gonna kiss you like the sun browns you

Every other freckle - Alt - J

* * *

Hello!

Por supuesto que no iba a matar a Faye, jajajaj pobre...

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Sois las mejores!


	7. Chapter 7

**Shelter**

\- Capitulo VII -

\- ACROSS THE UNIVERSE-

* * *

El primer intento de dar unas clases a Faye fue un autentico desastre. Cada vez que la tocaba para corregir su postura ella se echaba a reír. Verla empapada en sudor y que fuese desprendiéndose de capas de ropa a medida que avanzaban tampoco ayudaba en su concentración. Él tenía poca paciencia y ella era salvaje. Acabaron revolcándose por el suelo, como animales entre carcajadas y mordiscos.

Así que decidió que Ed les acompañara en el entrenamiento para evitar tentaciones. De todas formas si Faye le había enseñado a pelear habría muchas cosas que mejorar en ella también. Tampoco es que fuese la mejor de las ideas, si tenía bastante con lidiar con una Faye que no le daba tregua ahora también tenía que hacerlo con una Ed adolescente que lo volvía loco. Por otro lado estaba Jet, que pensaba que había perdido la cabeza.

Ah, que maravillosa era la vida. Aunque Faye tuviese los pies fríos y le diese patadas al dormir, aunque se enfadase con él cada mañana porque no se acostumbraba a dormir acompañado y le robaba espacio en la cama o dormía sobre ella.

* * *

¡Spike! - se lanzó a sus brazos con entusiasmo y le plantó un beso, mientras se apretaba contra él con fuerza – No pensé volver a verte ¡Tienes buen aspecto! Pareces más alto incluso ¡ más sano! ¿ Te libraste de las cicatrices? Que bien verte, podemos pasar un buen rato, no tengo nada que hacer en este momento. ¿ Todavía tienes mercancía de la buena?

Seguía sin recordar su nombre y ella sin parar de hablar. Continuó colgada de él hasta que la apartó con cuidado.

\- Lo siento pequeña, estoy...ocupado – sonrió y ella hizo un puchero disgustada.

\- Otro día será – dijo ella agarrando su hombro.

\- Quizás –

Alzó la vista, Faye estaba apoyada en la puerta del economato con una mano en la cadera y la mirada desafiante.

\- Vaya Spiegel, no sabía que las mujeres se lanzaban a tus brazos de esa manera – ladeó su cabeza sonriendo con maldad.

\- Acostúmbrate muñeca, soy un hombre irresistible – se acercó a ella y rodeó con un brazo su cintura acercándola a él. Se inclinó para besarla, pero ella apartó la cara, ofreciéndole su mejilla.

\- No hasta que te laves los dientes, vaquero – sonrió cuando él le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Se separó de ella deslizando su mano suavemente por su espalda. Faye se giró para mirarlo mientras caminaba por los pasillos rodeados de estantes.

\- ¿ Se puede saber donde vas? Ya he hecho la compra - dijo disgustada.

La ignoró por completo.

\- ¡ Spike! -

Levantó sin darse la vuelta un pequeño paquete de plástico en el que había un par de cepillos de dientes.

* * *

\- ¿ Llevamos todo? - preguntó mirando la bolsa. – No quiero que Jet nos mande de vuelta.

\- ¿ En serio no quieres que lleve la bolsa? - parecía pesar en sus brazos y se sentía incomodo dejando que ella cargase con aquel peso.

\- No seas pesado, Spike, puedo cargar con una bolsa de la compra - le miró de soslayo y acomodó la bolsa en sus brazos.

Iba a decir algo, pero decidió callar, ya habían discutido unas doscientas veces aunque las habían acompañado de otras tantas reconciliaciones, que por otro lado no estaba nada mal. Colocó la mano en su trasero, si no llevaba las bolsas mantendría las manos ocupadas. Ella dejó escapar una risilla infantil y decidió que si ella iba a reírse a si todo el tiempo jamás retiraría la mano de su culo. Se giró sobre ella y colocó su otra mano en el mismo sitió. Faye sonrió con coquetería y se puso de puntillas para besarlo, apoyando la bolsa de la compra contra su pecho.

\- Pulpo... - dijo al separarse de él mientras mantenía la vista clavada en su labios.

Giraron la esquina, sus naves estaban aparcadas en un solar vacío junto a un bloque de edificios.

\- Mierda – dijo ella parándose repentinamente en el sitio.

\- ¿ Qué pasa? ¿ Qué se te ha olvidado? - le pasó la bolsa de la compra. El terror se reflejó en sus ojos - ¿ Qué pasa Faye?- preguntó preocupado.

\- ¿ Ves a esos tipos junto a la Red Tail? Son hombres de Richard – suspiró apoyándose en la pared. - Joder ...- se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a morderse las uñas.

\- Tranquila – le retiró la mano de la boca. - Solo son dos, podemos ganar.

-¡ No! - gritó .- No podemos, yo puedo, deja de encargarte de mis asuntos, no soy un bebe.

\- ¿ De que estas hablando? -

\- Vuelve a la Bebop y dile a Jet que ponga la nave en orbita – sacó la pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón. - Yo los distraeré.

\- ¿ En serio? Apenas te has recuperado – dijo furioso. - ¿ Quieres que te maten?

\- ¿ Tu puedes hacer lo que te de la gana y yo no? Puedes pelearte con quien quieras y cuando quieras y yo tengo que...

Estaba claro que había cosas que jamás le perdonaría y ahora se las estaba echando todas en cara.

\- ¿ Vas a ser así de ridícula todo el tiempo?

\- Voy a hacer lo que me de la gana, esos capullos casi me matan, tengo derecho a vengarme, es mi puta pelea.

\- ¿ Desde cuando te enfrentes a los problemas? Que yo recuerde eres mas de huir

\- Vuelve a casa Spike – gruño malhumorada .- Si me sigues, te dispararé.

Mientras discutían los hombres de Richard desaparecieron de donde estaban. Faye se dirigió con rapidez a la nave, era realmente rápida, casi le costó alcanzarla. Llegó a ella y se cruzó frente a la Red Tail con los brazos cruzados. No tenía ninguna intención de dejarla subir a la nave.

\- Spike, déjame pasar – insistió irritada cruzando los brazos ella también.

\- Nunca has sido sensata Faye, pero esto es increíble – quería sacudirla para ver si lograba hacerla entrar en razón.

\- Capullo – le apartó de un empujón y se subió a la nave de un saltó.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de mantener la calma, la seguiría y inutilizaría su nave, no la dejaría salir huyendo está vez. Pero no sirvió de la nada, ella desapareció de su vista en cuando pudo. Volvió a la Bebop malhumorado y muy a su pesar hizo lo que Faye le había pedido y convenció a Jet para que se pusieran en marcha.

* * *

Frente al enorme ventanal contemplaba lo absurdo e insignificante que parecía todo. Faye ponía su mundo patas arriba y cualquier decisión que tomaba se convertía en un error.

\- ¿ Aun no aparece? - preguntó Jet acercándose a él.

\- ¿Que? -

\- Siempre que estás esperando a que vuelva vienes aquí - Jet colocó la mano en su hombro y le miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿ Tan trasparente soy? - volvió a mirar por la ventana.

\- Digamos que he aprendido a entenderte con el paso del tiempo - se rió con socarronería y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

\- No la comprendo – suspiró frustrado.

\- ¿ Has tratado de hablar con ella o estáis demasiado ocupados haciendo otras cosas? - levantó una de su cejas sonriendo.

\- ¿ Lo sabes?

\- No soy idiota, Spike.

\- No trataba de ocultártelo Jet, solo que … - na sabía muy bien que decir, no quería mentir, ni poner escusas, se había dejado llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias, hablar de ello sería admitir demasiadas cosas.

\- No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, chico.

\- Debería venir con manual de instrucciones -resopló cansado, en cierto modo, hablar con Jet le aliviaba, todo parecía mas sencillo así. Con aquella charla insulsa su amigo le estaba dando su aprobación y evitaba más complicaciones.

\- Me extraña que no la entiendas, si sois iguales -

\- Eso no es verdad, ella es ...

\- ¿ Temeraria? ¿ Orgullosa? ¿Poco clara? - Jet se rió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. - ¿Incapaz de pedir ayuda? ¿Te suena?

\- Yo no soy así - masculló molesto.

\- Ahí está - Jet sacudió la cabeza y señalo al pequeño punto de luz que se aproximaba a la Bebop desde la distancia.

* * *

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observando como Faye se cambiaba de ropa. Por la manera en la que se movía podría decir que estaba realmente enfadada. Ni siquiera sabía si era por él o porque algo había salido mal con los imbéciles del casino. Si habían vuelto a hacerla daño. Sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera iba a estropearlo todo más. Le dio la vuelta a las sabanas sin tan siquiera mirarle.

\- ¿ No piensas dormir conmigo? -

\- …

\- Joder, Faye ¿ Ni siquiera vas a hablarme?- pensó en aproximarse a ella pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer, sabía mantener la calma en todo tipo de situaciones, pelear con ella no debería desquiciarle tanto.

\- No - contestó cortante golpeando los cojines con fuerza.

\- No me...- acabó dando un par de pasos para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-¿ Qué? ¿No te que? ¡Dime! - se encaró con él, sus ojos echaban fuego.

\- Cálmate – trató de posar las manso en su hombro.

\- No me digas que me calme – dijo ella apartándose furiosa. - Y no me toques.

\- Está bien, Faye, si vas a comportarte como una niña de tres, años que te den - se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación antes de decir algo de lo que acabaría arrepintiéndose.

\- Que te den a ti – cerró la puerta en sus narices dejándole sin palabras.

– Maldita sea – gritó golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

La escuchó maldecir al otro lado de la puerta y tuvo que contener las ganas de echar la puerta abajo de una patada y hacerla entrar en razón. Volvió a dar un puñetazo a la puerta y se alejó de allí enfadado.

* * *

Cambiaba los canales sin prestar demasiada atención, a esas horas de la madrugada la televisión tampoco ofrecía muchas opciones, le quedaba un maldito cigarro y tampoco había cerveza en la nave. Faye cruzó delante de la pantalla sin decir una sola palabra y se sentó al otro lado del sofá. Sacó un pitillo de su bolsillo y se lo llevó a los labios. El olor del tabaco llenó sus sentidos, pero no se giró para mirarlo. Continuó cambiando los canales una y otra vez.

\- ¿ Vas a dejar algo puesto? - refunfuñó.

Subió el volumen de la televisión a lo que ella respondió con un bufido furioso. En uno de los canales emitían un absurdo documental sobre la invasión de los mejillones cebra en los estuarios artificiales de Venus. La voz en off era terriblemente irritante así que lo dejó puesto. No quería mirarla, necesitaba un cigarro y desde luego no iba a pedirle uno. El humo llegó hasta él y lo aspiró con cuidado. Ella se recostó en el sofá y cruzó las piernas bajo ella. Empezó a canturrear una molesta melodía y tuvo ganas de asfixiarla con un cojín y robarle el tabaco.

\- ¿ Desde cuando te interesan los mejillones? - preguntó con cinismo.

Volvió a subir el volumen del televisor, acabaría despertando a todo el mundo. Si ella quería un excusa para hablar con él desde luego que no iba a ponérselo fácil.

\- Dios, Spike ¿ Qué narices te pasa? - preguntó frustrada.

\- ¿Que qué pasa? - no podía creer que le preguntara eso. - ¿ Que es lo que te pasa a ti por la cabeza?

\- Me enfurece que las cosas que valen para ti, no valgan para mi, a ti te molestó que tratase de impedir que fueses a pelear con Vicious...

\- ¿Quién dice eso? - le interrumpió enfadado. - No me molestó, me sentí agradecido, maldita sea, pensé que iba a morir, así que agradecí que mi ultimo recuerdo fuese ese, saber que te preocupabas por mi, no toda la mierda por la que había pasado en los últimos días.

Faye se quedó en silencio, con las manos entre sus muslos mordiendo sus labios con nerviosismo. La observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Suspiró profundamente y se levantó. Se le encogió el corazón al pensar que iba a dejarlo solo de nuevo. Pero no lo hizo, se colocó frente a él. Alzó la vista para mirarla. Parecía tan triste...pero aun así no se movió ni un ápice, estaba cansado de buscarla siempre. Faye le pasó los brazos por el cuello con cuidado y se abrazó a él, escondiendo la cabeza contra su cuello mientras le pasaba los dedos por el pelo. Le besó con suavidad en la mejilla, también en la frente y el pelo. Pero seguía sin moverse, conteniendo las ganas de apretarla contra él. La escuchó suspirar con tristeza apoyando la cabeza en su hombro sin dejar de tocar su pelo.

\- ¿ No vas ha abrazarme? - preguntó en un hilo de voz que hizo su corazón se encogiese. - Se que he sido una idiota, lo siento.

No pudo contenerse más y la abrazo con fuerza. Faye sollozó devolviéndole el abrazo.

\- ¿ Porqué haces las cosas tan difíciles? - preguntó con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho. - Lo único que pretendía era ayudarte.

\- Ya lo se -

\- Mantenerte a salvo - recorrió con los dedos su espalda con mucho cuidado como si estuviese acariciando cristal.

\- No necesito que hagas eso - murmuró suavemente en su oído. - Puedo cuidarme sola.

\- Quiero hacerlo – se separó de ella e hizo que se sentará junto a él. - Somos un equipo ¿No?. - La besó con cuidado, ella sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en él.

\- No quiero involúcrate en esto – cerró los ojos y apoyó la mano en la de él.

\- Maldita sea, ya estoy involucrado te pegaron por mi culpa - replicó enfadado, no entendía lo difícil que le resultaba razonar con ella.

\- ¡No fue culpa tuya! - gritó furiosa agarrándole con fuerza de los hombros.

\- ¡ Si que lo fue! Me vieron contigo en el casino, saben quien soy y... - dijo con la voz llena de cansancio, no quería volver a pelear con ella de nuevo.

\- Saben quien eras, ya no eres esa persona – cogió su cara con ambas manos. - No quiero que seas esa persona, no quiero que la Red Dragon entre en tu vida de nuevo...

\- No es algo que tú puedas controlar, ellos están ahí, estarán ahí siempre – colocó las manos sobre las de ella. - Están por todas partes, Faye, puedo manejarlo, puedo evitarlo.

Faye se abrazó a él murmurando algo que no llego a entender del todo. Es posible que no llegará a comprenderla jamás, que fuese una tormenta a punto de estallar, pero también era leal y tremendamente dulce. La vida junto a ella era un carrusel de emociones que estaba mas que dispuesto a disfrutar.

\- Lo arreglaremos - susurró en su oído sin poder dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Se sentó en el sofá, Faye paseaba nerviosa por la sala con una lata de cerveza en las manos. Jet y Ed la miraban atentamente. Finalmente se dejó caer en el sofá y respiró intranquila.

\- Supongo que tengo que contaros muchos cosas... cómo me he metido en este lío ...- bajó la cabeza avergonzada y Ed se sentó junto a ella cogiendo su mano. - Conozco a Richard desde hace tiempo, siempre me pareció algo siniestro, cuando trabajaba con su hermano estaba obsesionado conmigo, era bastante molesto...en fin. - Dejó la lata sobre la mesa y respiró nuevamente. - Cuando Gordon murió, él compró mi deuda, aunque en realidad creía que me había comprado a mi, que tenía derecho sobre mi o sobre mis decisiones - se rió. – No le hice ni caso, no contestaba a sus llamadas, ni a sus chantajes...

\- ¿ Desde que estas con nosotros ha estado molestándote? - preguntó Jet incrédulo.

\- Si, mas o menos, aunque me entere de todo el asunto de la deuda después de que Spike... se fuera – le miró por un segundo y retomó su relato- No estaba pasando mi mejor momento, tras recuperar mi memoria y perder a Spike yo.. .- sus mejillas se encendieron y lo único que quería es acercarse a ella y abrazarla con la misma facilidad con la que lo había hecho Ed pero era incapaz de moverse. - Cuando este idiota volvió de entre los muertos no podía soportar estar en el mismo sitio que él, así que decidí aceptar su oferta de trabajo.

\- Eso es ridículo, Faye - Jet refunfuño se cruzó de brazos. - Podrías haberle evitado de otra forma sin ponerte en peligro a ti misma.

\- Lo se, pero no pensaba con claridad, solo quería escapar – se llevó las manos a la cara avergonzada. - En realidad el trabajo no era gran cosa...básicamente consistía en hacer trampas y ganar dinero en el casino, dinero que tenía que entregar después, pensaba que evadían impuestos, no que engañaban a la Red Dragon. - Tembló ligeramente al pronunciar aquel nombre, no lo soportaba más,se acercó a ella y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro a la vez que le daba un pequeño beso.

Ed se rió entre dientes y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme cargada de complicidad, se separó de Faye y se acomodo en el sofá. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba mostrar cualquier tipo de afecto delante de la gente. Criarse en un mundo donde se veía como una debilidad había hecho de él un ser tremendamente frío. Al menos en apariencia y la lucha de esas dos mitades le desgastaba terriblemente. Faye sonrió ruborizada y se dio cuenta que para ella tampoco era fácil.

\- Tras todo lo ocurrido en el casino, del ataque de la red Dragon, de mi incidente - se reclinó en el sofá agotada. - Richard quiere que le pague todo lo que le debo, sino os hará daño. Lo siento, no quería que esto acabase así...

\- ¿ Porque no contaste con nosotros desde le principio? - Jet se revolvió en la silla malhumorado.- Lo que falta en esta nave es comunicación... cada uno hace lo que quiere, sois unos irresponsables.

Faye agachó la cabeza y él le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad a Jet, él tampoco hacía las cosas fáciles. Tuvo ganas de echarse a reír, la única persona de aquella maldita nave que era afectivamente sana era Ed.

\- Yo podría eliminar la deuda, ahora que la tiene una persona solo, pero necesitaría tener acceso directo a los ficheros, desde aquí es imposible – dijo Ed que dio un salto y agarró a Ein en brazos . - Me lleváis a sus oficinas y tip tap arreglo lo del dinero.

\- Solo quedaría encargarse de Richard y eso lo podemos hacer nosotros – dijo él levantándose del sofá también.

\- Pandilla de inconscientes – murmuró Jet rascándose la cabeza. - En marcha, después de esto nos deberás unas vacaciones Faye.

* * *

Sounds of laughter shades of life are ringing  
Through my open ears inciting and inviting me  
Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns  
And calls me on and on across the universe

Acroos the universe - The Beatles.

* * *

Hola! de nuevo!

Aquí sigo con esta historia.

La verdad es que no se con que disfruto mas, si con las peleas o con los momentos de cariño. jajaja. Me lo paso muy bien escribiendo de estos dos.

Muchas gracias !

Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**\- Shelter -**

\- Capitulo VIII

\- **You Can Bring Me Flowers**

* * *

La contemplaba desde la cama mientras rebuscaba entre su ropa frente al armario. Solo llevaba la ropa interior puesta. Un conjunto negro de encaje que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

\- ¿ Que demonios me pongo?

\- El vestido rojo – contestó sin pensarlo dos veces. -El de la apertura lateral.

Faye se dio la vuelta sonriendo con una mueca de burla en los labios. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y con las manos en la cadera le cuestionó con la mirada.

\- ¿ No me preguntas a mi verdad? - dijo, ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír de aquella manera.

Bajó la cabeza mirando fijamente sus botas, sintiendo que el calor incendiaba sus mejillas. Odiaba ser incapaz de pensar con claridad cuando ella estaba alrededor.

\- ¡ Oh! ¿ Te has puesto colorado? - dijo acercándose a él.

Esa era la peor frase que le podían decir a una persona avergonzada. Quería que la tierra le tragase en ese mismo instante. Continuó con la vista en sus botas y ella se colocó frente a él. Lo único que podía ver eran sus largas piernas. No le apetecía levantar la cabeza y que se riera más de él. Le revolvió el cabello con ternura y se dio la vuelta. Cuando consiguió alzar la vista de nuevo se había puesto el vestido y recogía su cabello con sumo cuidado. Tragó saliva antes de levantarse, le miró sonriendo y se quitó el sujetador de un solo movimiento.

\- ¿ Eso es una invitación? - sonrió colocando las manos sobre su cadera.

\- No puedo llevarlo con este vestido- contestó mientras arreglaba su corbata.

\- Mmmm – dijo bajando uno de los tirantes. - Quizás deberías llevar la sudadera entonces.

\- ¿ Celoso y tímido? Eres una caja de sorpresas, Spiegel – se burló ella golpeando con suavidad sus mejillas.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, Valentine – dijo subiendo de nuevo su tirante. - Pero me perteneces.

\- Vaya... ¿ Así que has reclamado tu titulo de propiedad sobre mi? - acarició su mentón y deslizó las manos por su cuello. - ¿ Que piensas hacer si me revelo?

\- Te encerraré en una torre y me comeré la llave, sabes que puedo hacerlo - se inclinó a morder su cuello y a oler aquel olor tan familiar que le hacía perder la cabeza. Faye se echó a reír apoyándose en él. Amaba el sonido de su risa.

\- ¿ Por qué te gusta tanto este vestido? - preguntó con curiosidad separándose de él. - No tiene nada de especial.

\- Si...eh...¿Recuerdas el día que Vicious y su gente te capturaron? - se apoyó en el tocador cogiendo un paquete de tabaco entre sus manos.

\- Como olvidarlo – contestó ausente mientras extendía su mano pidiéndole uno de los cigarros.

Algo crujió en su interior cuando ella apartó la mirada. Desenvolvió el plástico que recubría el paquete con mucho cuidado. Se llevó uno de los pitillos a los labios y le dio fuego. Aspiró el humo hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron y se lo entregó a ella. Repitió el gesto cogiendo un cigarro para él.

\- Evitaste que me estrellará contra el suelo...- la miró directamente y ella sonrió, nunca habían hablado de aquello. En realidad no habían hablado de muchas cosas. Existirán pequeños vacíos entre ellos, pequeños silencios. - ¿Estabas esposada no? ¿ Como pudiste pilotar la Red Tail?

\- Soy capaz de pasar mis brazos atadas hacia delante – contestó pensativa, moviendo sus manos como si tratase de explicárselo mediante gestos. - Pero de todas formas la maneje con la pulsera.

\- Si, claro, tiene sentido – reflexionó buscando algo en lo que echar la ceniza. Faye sonrió y se colocó junto a él con una taza vacía en la mano. - Estaba tumbado en tu regazo y me llamabas, yo veía a Julia y a Vicious, todas las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros, lo que habíamos hecho, no estaba seguro de nada, no confiaba en mis sentidos, tu eras lo único que sabía que era real, estabas tan guapa...- suspiró, siempre lo fue, cuando necesitaba aferrarse a la realidad siempre pensaba en ella, siempre la buscaba, con cualquier escusa.

\- Me acuerdo perfectamente...estuviste vagando entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia durante días, la llamabas en sueños – se apoyó en su hombro.

\- Si...soñaba que cantaba para mi, pero a quien escuchaba era a ti -

\- Lo siento – cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos alrededor de su propio cuerpo.

\- ¿ Te dije alguna tontería verdad? - le pasó la mano por la cintura. - No lo sientas, estaba enfadado y lo pague contigo.

Se abrazó a él. Dios, la quería tanto. La forma en la que le miraba, en la que le tocaba. Su manera de reír. Su manera de enfadarse. Su tristeza. Le entregaba su alma en cada gesto y en cada mirada. Deseaba ser tan trasparente como ella en estas ocasiones, deseaba que ella supiera cuanto la quería.

\- Faye... - suspiró, era un completo inútil. - No me dejes. - Ella se rió suavemente y susurró algo contra su pecho.

\- Vamos, vaquero, Jet se va ha enfadar – dijo dándole un pequeño azote al separarse de él. Se quedo en el sitio, viendo como se alejaba de él con el abrigo colgado de su brazo. Dio una larga zancada para alcanzarla y le susurró al oído lo que pensaba hacer con ella y con aquel vestido cuando volvieran a casa. Los colores subieron a sus mejillas esta vez y él se marchó silbando con las manos en los bolsillos. No había batalla que Spike Spiegel no fuese capaz de ganar.

* * *

Jet y Ed les esperaban en el hangar. La chiquilla cargaba su nave con un montón de trastos que no tenía ni idea de para que servían. Ein les miraba excitado y correteando alrededor de ellos. Se giraron al verles llegar y Ed corrió hacía ellos riéndose, llena de energía.

\- Woow, Faye- Faye, estas guapísima – dijo Ed tomando sus manos. - Vas a dejarlos sin aliento a todos – le miró y le guiñó un ojo. Le devolvió la sonrisa, aquella maldita bruja era mas lista que cualquiera de ellos.

\- Tu también estás muy guapa Edward – dijo él. - Me gusta ese vestido.

\- Graciaaas - contestó danzando alrededor de él sujetando aquel sencillo vestido blanco. - Es de Faye- Faye.

\- Es tuyo, es un regalo - dijo esta mientras se ponía el abrigo. - ¿Vamos ? Está es la dirección – le entregó el papel a Jet.

\- Bien, cuando hayáis entrado y Ed este en la oficina, llegaremos nosotros. - Jet se llevó la mano a la frente era un gesto que repetía cuando estaba nervioso.

Se acercó a leer la nota .

\- Hijo de puta - murmuró entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué? - Faye le miró confundida.

\- Estuve en ese sitio cuando te buscaba – le quitó a Jet el papel de las manos. - El portero me dijo que allí no había nadie.

\- ¿ Que esperabas? Ese señor lleva con ellos desde que el padre dirigiría todo el negocio – Faye y él miraron a Jet con curiosidad. - He estado preguntando e investigando para saber a que nos enfrentamos.- Carraspeó nervioso y volvió a frotarse la frente - ¡Vamos a cometer un crimen! Al menos espero que no sea contra inocentes. - Volvió a quitarle el papel de las manos y suspiró agotado. - Pero estos tipos son unos bastardos, explotan a sus trabajadores, tienen varias denuncias por acoso, por fraude, aunque siempre se libren por una cosa u otra, además lo que te hicieron no tiene perdón. - Jet suspiró nuevamente y negó con la cabeza.

\- Gracias – Faye se acercó a Jet y colocó su brazo alrededor de el de él.

\- En marchaaa – dijo Ed saltando a su nave. - No os pongáis blanditos ¡ A la carga! - arrancó el motor y despegó con rapidez.

\- ¿ Sabe a donde va? - preguntó Jet que miraba incrédulo al horizonte.

\- Lo dudo - murmuró mirando al mismo lugar que su amigo.

La nave de Faye despegó también y con la misma rapidez se perdió en el horizonte. Se quedaron mirando al cielo donde las naves se convertían en diminutos puntos de luz que se perdían en la distancia

\- Necesito un pitillo – dijo apoyándose en la Hammerhead rebuscando en su bolsillos.

\- No me siento cómodo dejando que las chicas vayan solas - Jet le ofreció uno de sus cigarros que aceptó de buen grado.

\- Faye puede cuidar de las dos – dijo tratando de razonar para él mismo también.

\- Faye sabe meterse en líos y Ed tiene dieciséis años – Jet encendió la radió de su nave. - Probablemente esto acabe en desastre, daños materiales, heridos, lo de siempre.

\- Jet, así no ayudas – dijo Spike subiendo a la Swordfish.

* * *

Faye y Ed llevaban mas de una hora en el edificio y aun no tenían noticias de ellas. Jet paseaba arriba y a bajo. Él sin embargo descansaba a la sombra de la Swordfish. Una pila de colillas se amontonaba a sus pies. Volvió a echar un vistazo a su comunicador, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, nada. Encendió otro cigarro y se recostó sobre la nave. El pitido de la radio de la Hammerhead hizo que se incorporará de golpe.

\- ¡ Hola, hola! - dijo Ed al otro lado de la linea. Acabo de llegar al despacho, estoy sola. Me pongo a ello, a ver si consigo romper la firewall y descargarme todos los archivos, esperemos que no estén encriptados. Si no me costará mucho más. Después enviare a la ISSP para que puedan lanzar una orden de detención.

\- No he entendido ni la mitad de lo que has dicho Ed – suspiró Jet. - ¿Estas segura? No entrará nadie ¿No?

\- Faye- Faye, se ha llevado a Richard a tomar algo al restaurante – contestó.- He pinchado las cámaras de seguridad, os mando imagen y sonido – le mandó lo que les había dicho. - ¿Nos veis?

La chiquilla saludo sonriente a la cámara y tras colocarse las gafas comenzó a trabajar. En otra de las imágenes se veía a Faye sentada en una mesa con un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de pelo cano y barba cuidada, vestido con un elegante traje de marca. Hablaba con ella y tocaba su mano de vez en cuando. A pesar de su sonrisa y de sus gestos sabía que Faye estaba incomoda. Sus gestos la delataban.

\- Joder, sería mas fácil entrar ahí y darle un puñetazo – dijo lanzando su pitillo al suelo.

\- En realidad lo que quieres es una buena pelea ¿eh? - Jet sonrió. - Las chicas lo harán bien.

\- Si lo que sea – contestó de mala gana.

\- ¿ Ed como lo llevas ? - preguntó Jet.

\- Bien, ya he entrado en su archivo, estoy buscando todos los datos e informes que tenga de Faye, me está costando mas de lo que pensaba- dijo nerviosa.- Son ficheros muy grandes, me va a costar descargarlos.

\- Tranquila, todo parece despejado – dijo Spike . - ¿ Quieres que vaya?

\- No, lo tengo todo controlado - contestó sin prestar mucha atención, alzó su pulgar y sonrió a cámara de nuevo.

Escuchó por uno de los micros que un par de los esbirros de Richard iban a subir al despacho, le preguntó mediante gestos a Jet si había escuchado aquello él también. Su amigo asintió y sin dejar que Ed notase nada se dirigió hacía allí.

La planta baja del edificio la ocupaba un lujoso restaurante. No se había dado cuenta la ultima vez que estuvo allí. Intentó pasar sin que el portero le viese. Se llevó la mano al arma, esperaba no tener que disparar para no llamar demasiado la atención. Entró por la puerta detrás de una pareja que charlaba animadamente. Llegó a un largo pasillo y decidió apresurándose para llegar a las escaleras antes que ellos. Los dos hombres hablaban tranquilamente, le dio un puñetazo a uno de ellos y lo dejó inconsciente, se dejó los nudillos golpeando al otro. Ató sus manos con los cordones de los zapatos y dejó los cuerpos inconscientes en un pequeño cuarto que parecía un almacén. No oía nada por el transmisor, no había cobertura suficiente allí dentro, estaba a ciegas. No podía subir hasta el despacho sin despertar sospechas. Bajó las escaleras, se acercaría al restaurante a comprobar que todo estaba bien por allí. Vio que Faye caminaba por el pasillo, intentando hablar por el micrófono, lo mas seguro es que hubiese un inhibidor de frecuencias. Estaban a oscuras.

\- ¿ Pero que haces? - preguntó Faye al verle.

\- Iban a subir al despacho – dijo mirando sus nudillos – Algo inhibe la frecuencia de la radio.

\- Vamos, entra en el baño – le empujó ligeramente y pasó tras él.

Terminó de lavarse la sangre de los nudillos y se apoyó en la pileta del lavabo. Faye hizo lo mismo en la puerta de uno de los baños. La escaneó de arriba a bajo y sonrió, mientras se secaba las manos. Faye jugueteaba con la pulsera, concentrada. No era capaz de apartar los ojos de ella.

\- Creo que ya esta – susurró para ella misma. - Espero que podamos oír algo. - ¿ Ed me recibes? ¿ Jet?

\- Si – contestó la chiquilla. - No te oía Faye- Faye ¿ Todo bien por ahí abajo?

\- No muy bien Edo, ¿Te queda mucho'? - preguntó.

\- Necesito algo mas de tiempo – contestó la chiquilla.

\- Bien, lo conseguiremos, no te preocupes -

\- No estoy preocupada – dijo Ed con tranquilidad. - Sois los mejores, confió en la Bebop. No te preocupes por mi Faye- Faye. ¡Soy la mejor!

\- De acuerdo, Ed – contestó. - No nos preocuparemos.

Apagó el micrófono, estaba mintiendo, si que lo estaba, la conocía perfectamente. El comunicador de Faye sonó y ella se sobresaltó.

\- ¿ Si?- dijo. – Estoy en el baño, Richard ya voy... - colgó el teléfono resoplando. - Tengo que irme.

\- De acuerdo – le miró desde la puerta, estaba demasiado distraída pensando en Ed y probablemente en él. - Ten cuidado.

\- Tu también – salió del baño dejándolo solo y en lo único que era capaz pensar era en salir tras ella. Era una locura. Era peligroso, para él y para todos los demás.

Comportarse de aquella manera era un error. Su mente racional tenia que tomar el control. No podía salir tras ella y dejar que el caos se desencadenara. Richard y su gente estaban mejor preparados de lo que pensaba. Si tras el ataque de la Red Dragon seguían en pie, se trataba de un enemigo poderoso. Se enfrentaban a un problema serio, pero no lo había pensado ni por un momento, estaba ocupado pensando en Faye. Si aquellos bastardos no tenían miedo del Sindicato es que eran idiotas o muy competentes. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se miró en el espejo. Volvió a tomar el aire.

\- Spike, ¿ Por que demonios no me contestas? - gritó Jet por el auricular. - La gente de seguridad esta armándose. Se han dado cuenta de que faltan dos de sus hombres.

\- ¿Que? - preguntó volviendo a la realidad.- Algo bloqueaba las frecuencias en la primera planta.

\- Saben que estas dentro. - gritó de nuevo Jet. - Muévete, date prisa.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, otra vez, no era capaz de dejar de pensar en ella, en que estaba en peligro otra vez, que en el momento en que Richard se enterase de que él estuviese allí lo iba a volver a pagar con ella. Maldita sea, tenía que racionalizar. Si su corazón no estallaba antes. Golpeó la pared y se sintió mejor.

Le esperaban en la puerta, alguien disparó a sus pies. Otro de ellos saltó sobre él para golpearlo. Lo esquivo con facilidad. Empezaron a llegar mas hombres. Sonrió. Tenía ganas de una buena pelea. Uno de ellos le dio un puñetazo, no muy fuerte, pero lo desequilibró. Se sentía frenético, los demás saltaron sobre él, alguien disparó al techo y los cascotes cayeron sobre ellos.

\- Spike, por aquí – gritó Jet – La gente del restaurante comenzó a gritar y salir mientras le empujaban.- ¿ Ed ? - preguntó – Estamos dentro, no tenemos imagen.- Vamos a subir.

\- No, puedo hacerlo – dijo. – Conseguidme mas tiempo.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta la puerta del restaurante, la gente de seguridad había llegado antes que él, las personas que estaban allí, miraban con descocieron a su alrededor. Se iba a complicar todo, habría heridos, víctimas inocentes. Parecía que todo lo que le rodeaba se convertía en un desastre. Vio a Faye levantarse y volcar la mesa sobre Richard. Cuando logró ponerse en pie trató de dispararla.

\- Cogedla – gritó histérico. - Que no escape.

Dos de los hombres trataron de atraparla, pero se libró de ellos con facilidad, otro la cogió por detrás pero tras un fuerte codazo y una patada logró soltarse. No le había visto, la agarró del brazo cuando paso junto a él y ella le dio un puñetazo para soltarse.

\- Joder, Faye ¡Casi me rompes la nariz! - dijo sujetándola con fuerza.

\- ¡ No me agarres así! - se llevó las manos a la boca sobresaltada para después tocar allí donde le había golpeado - ¿ Te he hecho daño?

\- Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo – la miró unos segundos antes de ponerse en marcha y se pusieron a correr por el pasillo entre la gente que huía despavorida. Lllegaron a donde Jet cubría el acceso a la escalera.

\- Tenemos que mantener su atención centrada en esto – dijo este.

Lanzaron un bote de humo, se cubrió la cara para impedir que alcanzase su pulmones. Comenzó a toser. No veía a su alrededor. Saltó al otro lado de la pared mientras disparaba. Jet intentaba a sacar a la gente del edificio. Los hombres de Richard les rodeaban, Jet y Faye estaban a escasos paso de él. La gente gritaba espantada e intentaban huir entre los disparos y los botes de humo. Los disparos sonaban por todos lados. Él disparaba sin control también. Richard gritaba ordenes. Querían acabar con ellos. Faye y Jet trataban de comunicarse con Ed. Alguien saltó a su lado. Le dio una patada. Trató de hacerle una llave para desarmarlo. Pero fue mas rápido que él y le golpeó. Jet golpeó a alguien que se acercaba a él. En una de las esquinas Faye disparaba, pronto se quedaría sin balas. Sudaba y su pulso cada vez estaba mas acelerado. Tenía ganas de reír. Jet se peleaba con alguien, alguien agarró a Faye por la pierna y la tiró al suelo. Él no podía moverse del sitio sin que le dispararan.

\- Faye - gritó esperando que ella pudiera oírle a pesar de todo el ruido- Golpéale en su defensa.

No estaba seguro de que ella le hubiese oído pero aun así consiguió librarse de él. La vio quejarse llena de frustración y como lanzaba sus tacones a lo lejos quejándose de lo caros que eran. Sintió la urgente necesidad de ir a abrazarla. Otro vez, la maldita distracción, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, se centró en la gente de su alrededor. No veía nada. Lo que mas le molestaba de todo esto era que lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba de la violencia de una manera repulsiva. Era adicto a la adrenalina. No le preocupaban ni Faye ni ninguno de su amigos y eso le asqueaba. Si se centraba en la pelea mal, si lo hacía en otras cosas peor. No pensaba con claridad. Necesitaba acabar con todo aquello.

\- Ed - ¿ Me oyes? Sal de ahí – repetía una y otra vez Jet con nerviosismo

\- Ya casi está- 5 minutos mas.

\- ¡Edward! – rugió Faye . Déjalo ya.

\- Voy , voy – insistió ella a través del comunicador.

Solo tenían que distraer a Richard el tiempo suficiente para que Ed pudiera escapar.

\- Maldita sea – dijo Faye acercándose a él – Esto es una locura.

\- No te asomes – dijo empujándola tras la columna

\- Cuidado, joder – dijo frotando su hombro.

\- ¿ Estas de broma?- preguntó nervioso. - Esto es un caos. Pueden herirnos o algo peor.

El pecho de Faye subía y bajaba con nerviosismo junto a él. Estaba preocupada, podía verlo en sus ojos y eso era una maldita distracción. Otra más. Deseaba que todo acabase bien, poder volver a casa, cenar con sus amigos, dormir abrazado a Faye.

\- Céntrate, joder, si no piensas en lo que hay delante, conseguirás que te maten - necesitaba centrarse él también.

\- Perdona por preocuparme por Ed, pedazo de capullo - le dio un puñetazo en el hombro enfadada.

\- Perdona tu, porque no quiera ver como te matan - gritó él agarrándola con fuerza.

\- Acabeeee- el gritó de Ed al otro lado del interfono les pilló por sorpresa.

\- Está bien Ed – dijo Jet respirando aliviado- Sal de ahí inmediatamente, la planta baja esta impracticable, intenta pasar por otro lado.

Escuchó como Ed decía que si y se ponía en marcha. Era el momento mas delicado. Los últimos hombres de Richard que quedaban en pie comenzaban a replegarse. Gordon había desaparecido. No veía Faye por ninguna parte. Estaba junto a él y de repente había desaparecido.

Vio correr a Richard cubierto por dos guardaespaldas, no se lo pensó dos veces. Disparó y alcanzó a uno de ellos que cayó al suelo haciendo que el otro tropezase. Gordon se agachó y cogió una pistola y comenzó a disparar de nuevo. Respiró profundamente y salió detrás de la columna para tener mejor ángulo de visión. Se detuvo a contar lentamente fijando con claridad su objetivo, cerró los ojos y disparó. Alguien disparó no muy lejos de él.

El sonido de los disparos le ensordeció. Pero el repentino grito de Faye le hizo volver en si. Había disparado a alguien o quizás ella. La vio correr delante de él. No entendía porque demonios hacia eso. Pero algo en su interior le decía que algo iba mal, terriblemente mal. El humo de los botes comenzó a disiparse. Gordon dejó caer algo delante de él y salió corriendo. ¿Por que demonios corría Faye hacía él? Estaba empapado en sudor. Las sienes le palpitaban de tal manera que era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Quiso llamarla pero no salia sonido de su garganta. Algo iba mal. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el humo y no era capaz de ver lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez no quería verlo. Estaba llorando. Estaba paralizado. La adrenalina dejó paso a un vacío absoluto. Todos los sonidos le llegaban desde la lejanía, como si estuviese rodeado de agua. ¿Que era lo que no podía ver? ¿Que era lo que estaba tan mal? Todo el aire de sus pulmones escapó en una terrible exclamación cuando se dio cuenta.

Faye estaba en el suelo con el algo entre los brazos, con alguien. No podía respirar, dejó caer su arma al suelo. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla. Jet pasó a su lado sin decir nada. Se acercó a Faye y la apartó de manera brusca. Levantó el cuerpo sin vida de Ed y lo tomó entre su brazos. Seguía incapaz de reaccionar, cruzó junto a él y le dedicó un mirada heladora.

Nunca más volvieron a hablar.

Fin.

* * *

My eyes have dried, my hands are tied  
Nothing I can say  
If you feel the need to go  
I won't stand in your way

Sit and think  
Drown in drink  
Sing this sad, sad song  
You can bring me flowers, baby  
When I'm dead and gone

You can bring me flowers, - Ray Lamontage.

* * *

 **Me ha costado escribir esto mas de lo que pensaba, no tenia intención de matar a Ed en un principio. Pero quería escribir un fic sin final feliz. La verdad es que me siento mal, jajaja. Pero bueno. Aun no se como me he atrevido ha hacerlo. No me matéis por esto.  
**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos en el epilogo..**


	9. Epilogo

**\- Shelter -**

 _\- Epilogo_

* * *

Como cada año se acercó al cementerio. Había enterrado a tanta gente que la muerte era solo un tramite. Una condena para todos aquellos que se acercaban a él. Estaba maldito. Condenado. Dejó flores en la tumba de Julia. Dejó flores en la tumba de Annie, en la de su madre. Las mujeres de su vida yacían allí, polvo y cenizas.

Las flores no eran para Ed. Retiró el molinillo de papel que un año atrás había dejado en un pequeño florero. El sol y viento habían desgastado los colores y lo cambió por uno nuevo, repleto de color, que es lo que siempre había sido Ed. Un arcoíris brillante y lleno de luz. Una incansable compañera capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa en el mas oscuro de los días. Ein dormitaba sobre la fría piedra del nicho. Esperando a que Ed despertase de aquella horrible pesadilla y volviese a cogerlo en brazos. Agitó las orejas al verlo pero ni se movió. Su pelaje había adquirido ese tono blanquecino de los perros viejos. Llenó de agua un cuenco que alguien había dejado allí y se sentó junto al perrillo que apoyó la cabeza en su regazo. Permaneció en silencio durante horas.

Al salir vio a Faye apoyada en la pared que rodeaba el recinto. Se sorprendió al verle y le saludó con la cabeza, hacía años que no hablaba con ella, que no la veía. No sabía si pasar de largo o detenerse. Sus pies tomaron la decisión por él. Se acercó a ella y le ofreció un cigarro. Ella miró su mano extendida con atención. Aquel gesto era un acto reflejo. Un habito del que no había logrado desprenderse. Pese a que siempre fue un pequeño truco para no perder la compostura frente a ella y así poder evitar sonreír como un idiota nada mas verla.

\- Hola – dijo con media sonrisa mientras cogía con mucho cuidado el pitillo.

\- Hola – contestó él a la vez que encendía el mechero frente a ella.

Se miraron sin saber que decir, fumando, tratando de leerse, de saber cual sería el siguiente movimiento. Como tantas veces hicieron en el pasado. Como si las palabras fuesen incapaces de llenar todos sus silencios.

\- ¿ Vas a entrar? -

\- No, no soy capaz, todo fue culpa mía, no puedo, no debo.-

No supo que decir, no era culpa suya, no era culpa de nadie, o tal vez de todos. El mismo lo había pensado millones de veces. No importaba, nada cambiaría el hecho de que Ed estaba muerta y esa era la única verdad. Cualquier cosa que dijese sonaría a mentira.

\- ¿ Y bien? ¿ Cómo te va? ¿ Sigues cazando? -

\- Si – contestó ella .- ¿ Tú?

\- No, lo dejé hace tiempo, después de... después de Ed, tengo un pequeño taller mecánico. -

A pesar de haber estado rodeado de muerte toda su vida, ninguna le había afectado tanto como la de Ed. Se sentía incapaz de empuñar un arma. Con Ed se había ido la esperanza y el futuro. Siempre respondió con violencia a la violencia pero estaba cansado. Ya no tenía sentido. No quedaba nada que proteger.

\- Encaja bien contigo - sonrió como si estuviese imaginadolo – Un taller...

Las campanas tocaron a muerto en un chiste macabro. Faye se llevó la mano a la garganta y se rió nerviosa. Cerró los ojos a la vez que se mordía los labios y dejó caer los brazos con desgana a lo largo de su cuerpo.

\- ¿ Estás con alguien? -

\- Si - contestó sin mirarle.

\- ¿Si? - trató de enmascarar de curiosidad el revoltijo de emociones que se desataba en su interior.

\- Un policía – se rió con timidez cuando él alzó la ceja llenó de curiosidad. - Ya ves, las vueltas que da la vida... trabajé un tiempo en Venus, él estaba en la comisaría. Fue bastante insistente y al final...me convenció... ¿ y tú? ¿Estás con alguien?

\- Si...- ella tragó aire con cuidado, pero no le pasó inadvertido aquel gesto, cargado de congoja.

-¿ Cómo es? -

\- Buena chica... rubia -

\- Un hombre de costumbres...¿Eh?

\- Supongo que si -

Ella suspiró esta vez de manera exagerada y se apoyó de nuevo en la pared. Rubia porque era el único color que no le recordaba a ella. Rubia para asimilar la derrota. Porque le habría dado igual incluso calva, porque ninguna era ella.

\- ¿ Tu policía te hace reír? -

\- Soporta mi mal humor... que es suficiente.

\- No. Mereces el mundo -

Faye ahogó una exclamación que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par.

\- ¿ Te lavas los dientes antes de besarla ? - preguntó sin mirarle mientras subía y bajaba la cremallera de su chaqueta.

\- No -

Le miró con una sonrisa incrédula que le hizo sentir vacío. ¿Alguna vez creyó en él?

\- Me alegro de que te vaya todo bien -

\- Si, yo también – imaginó que había sonado igual de falso que ella, aunque sería mezquino decir que le habría gustado que ella fuese miserable sin él.

Le dedicó una mueca agria como si hubiese leído su pensamiento. Desvió su mirada a algún punto perdido en el horizonte y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Aquel ademán que repetía cuando se sentía desprotegida.

\- Me tengo que ir – dijo al fin, mirando absorta como la ceniza quemaba el cigarrillo del que apenas quedaba la colilla.

\- Faye... - hacía tanto tiempo que no pronunciable su nombre que le supo amargo en los labios.

\- Dime, vaquero – sonrió y aquellos pozos verdes llenos de tristeza hicieron que su corazón se rompiera en pedazos.

Alargó su brazo para atraerla hacía él y la abrazó. Faye se enganchó a él como si su vida dependiese de ello. Quería detener el tiempo.

\- Hueles tal y como lo recordaba - murmuró apoyada en él con la boca pegada a su cuello, su aliento cálido le hacía cosquillas.

\- No he dejado de quererte – susurró rozando con los labios en su oído al mismo tiempo que cerraba los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atraía hacía él.

\- No logramos que funcionara, Spike -

\- Ya lo se, pero si no te suelto, voy a besarte y no seré capaz de soltarte jamás. - confesó sin dejar de acariciar su espalda con las yemas de los dedos. Ella se agarró con fuerza a su chaqueta, respirando con intensidad contra su piel.

Deslizó con suavidad el brazo por su espalda y se separó de ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, si la suya era la mitad de triste que aquella podía darse por jodido, no engañaría a nadie. Odiaba dejarla marchar. Pero tenía razón eran demasiado iguales para que aquello funcionase. Se quedo mirándola, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de ello.

\- Adiós gitana mía – se inclinó, cerró los ojos y besó con delicadeza la comisura de su boca, prolongando el contacto de sus labios sobre su mejilla.

\- Adiós payo – contestó ella posando la mano encima de su corazón, respiró y le contempló con sus ojazos verdes, tan expresivos, tan tristes y brillantes, que pedían a gritos que la besara, que no la dejara marchar. El corazón le palpitaba desbocado bajo su mano. La decisión estaba tomada. Colocó la mano sobre la de ella y la retiró con esa ternura que solo ella era capaz de provocar en él. Faye apartó los ojos de él y sin decir una palabra se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Bajó la mirada, incapaz de ver como se iba, sabiendo que está vez sería para siempre.

* * *

I've got our love to remember  
That will never change  
I have you in my head  
And no, I'll never hold you  
And I'm still asking why  
I guess that this is goodbye

Goodbye – Eddie Vedder.

* * *

Ahora si que se acaba. Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todas.

A Diana Carolina

A Hurumigirl

A Mary- animeangel

y a Ivyblue

a mi anonimo/a

Nunca me canso de agradecerlo, pero sienta tan bien que comenten tu trabajo. :) me haceis feliz!

muchas gracias

Nos leemos! besotes!


End file.
